


Chasing Memories

by crimsinsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: After an accident Hermione Granger is having some trouble remembering her life. But her loved ones rally around her to help her recover her lost memories.





	1. Ch 1 I’m Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, so please don't sue me.  
> I have a bunch of WIP's in progress on my computer and will be sporadically posting between them as I get each chapter written and edited. 
> 
> This one is newer than the others so not as much is written yet, so the rating is subject to change. Mostly I think it's T but to be safe I rated it M. 
> 
> Understand that much of this story is vague but it's done purposefully. I always love getting Kudos or comments so please feel free to leave if you so choose but no pressure. Hope you like this.

The Snatchers were chasing her. Now she was in the dark struggling to break free.

Hermione’s head and body ached.

They must have knocked her out.

She took a slow calming breath and tried to work out what to do. Harry needed her, he needed to get to Hogwarts. Firstly she would need to open her eyes and then figure out the rest.

Hearing the mumbles around her she struggled to open them. She didn’t know why it was so difficult.

Hermione,” Harry said softly, “it’s alright, you’re safe.”

How could they be safe? Maybe The Order had rescued them.

Someone took her hand and she relaxed a little and let herself drift back to consciousness.

Finally reaching the point where she could open her eyes she peaked through looking for a trap. It was dim but Hermione could see Harry sitting next to her holding her hand. He looked so much older than he had just a few days ago. Had she really not seen what was happening to him?

Her throat was sore and she spoke hoarsely, “Harry where are we?”

“You’re at St. Mungo’s.” She took in the room, her head still ached but she felt better knowing she wasn’t about to die. There was a curtain blocking the door so she really could only see Harry.

“Where’s Ron?”

“He’s at home right now, he’ll probably be by in the afternoon to see you. It’s very early.”

Hermione let out a relaxed breath. They were all safe. “I thought when the snatchers caught us we were done for.”

“The snatchers?” He asked confused.

“Were they not? Were they death eaters? We were running in the woods. Harry," she paused, "I know I cast a hex on you, is that my fault?”

“Is what your fault Mione?”

“Don’t take it the wrong way, but you look so much older.”

Harry didn’t find it amusing in the least, “Hermione, what do you remember before you woke up?”

“We were running, the snatchers were chasing us, or I guess they weren’t if we’re here and then I woke up. Honestly Harry, I just said all this.”

“So after camping in the woods looking for Horcruxs?”

“Yes, Harry.” She was getting a trifle irritated with his questions.

“Hermione,” he began slowly, “I look older because I am older.”

“I don’t follow.”

“What year do you think it is?”

“1998 of course.”

“Hermione, it’s 2006.”


	2. I’m Sorry What?

“What do you mean it’s 2006?” She shrieked.

“Hermione, you are an Auror now. We both are actually.” Harry stopped considering what he should or shouldn’t say. “We were out on a case and you hit your head and were knocked unconscious.”

“How long?”

“Two days.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that I don’t remember any of my adult life.”

“I’m sure it will come back,” Harry said sympathetically as he stood up, “I’ll get a healer now that you’re alright.”

“I am bloody well not alright. You sit,” Hermione demanded.

Harry sat back down.

She may be injured but she was still Hermione and she could be terrifying.

“Before you leave you tell me some things. Like what happened in the eight years I’m missing, is Ronald 3000 pounds from always eating?”

“Shorthand version, Ron used to work with us but quit and now works with George at the shop. He is not 3000 pounds. Actually, he’s much better about not overeating?”

“How did that happen?” She asked incredulously.

“We all had intensive therapy after the war, he realized he used to stuff his face because of how he grew up you didn’t know if you might not be fed again.”

That made her heart hurt. She’d never considered that about him.

“So did we win?” Her voice was small, she already knew but she just wanted to hear it from him.

“We won,” Harry said solemnly.

“Who didn’t?”

“Snape, he actually was on our side the whole time, Remus, Tonks, Fred. Honestly a lot of people.”

Her eyes burned, she must have grieved them already but it was fresh and new for her. “Neville? Ginny?”

“Both are safe, Gin will be here in the morning, she’s at home with James.”

Hermione had a suspicion, and smiled coyly “And who pray tell is James? I don’t remember any James with us at school.”

Harry turned an awful beet red at the teasing. Much older and an Auror but she could still get a rise out of him. “My son and your godson.”

“Oh Harry, you and Ginny?”

“Yes. You were maid of honor. We actually fought over which of us got you.”

“Good.” She felt slightly more at ease knowing at least a few things about herself. “You can go get a doctor now.”

“One more thing though,” Harry began, “I don’t know if it’ll shock you more to hear it or just well…”

“Spit it out.”

“You are also married.”

“Oh,” this surprised her, she assumed she’d be more invested in her work than wanting to get married. And then it hit her that Harry was here instead of whoever he husband was. “Obviously he doesn’t care that much if you’re here instead.”

Harry scoffed. “Ron and I had to practically throw him out, he’d been here since five minutes after you arrived and hadn’t slept since. He’s only been gone an hour and I expect him back by five.”

“What time is it now?”

“One in the morning.”

“Alright, so who am I mar-

The door creaked open.

“I told you to get some rest, I would stay the night,” Harry snapped.  

“I couldn’t sleep,” he whispered with his back to them closing it. “And before you start in on me, she is my wife and I am bloody well not going to sit at home while she is unconscious.”

“You were supposed to sleep.”

“I took a shower, changed clothes and came back,” he snapped back.  

Harry got up and moved beyond the curtain so Hermione couldn’t see them.

She knew that voice.

Her heart pounded. It couldn’t be.

“Hold on, I’m going to talk so you both can hear me.” Harry spoke clearly but authoritatively, “Hermione just woke up but she doesn’t remember the last few years. So don’t come in here acting like you. Go find a healer, and come back calmer.”

‘Fine Auror Potter.”

While the door didn't slam, it wasn't necessarily gentle. 

Hermione took a calming breath. 

The way he bit out Potter, threw out every doubt.

When she heard the door close, she waited a tick before speaking in case he was near the door.

“How the bloody hell did I end up married to Malfoy?”


	3. Get a Clue

****Harry had little time to explain but told her Draco wasn’t like he used to be before the healer came in.

“You gave us all quite a start Misses” The healer caught Harry shaking his head urgently, “Hermione, is it alright if I call you by your first name?”

“It’s fine.” Her mind was absolutely reeling.

Harry excused himself from the room and Hermione was examined and deemed to be in perfect health, except for her memories.

“I’m afraid there is nothing I can do to make your memories reappear,” he was appropriately sorrowful, but that didn’t do much to help Hermione.

“So what am I to do about that? I’m missing eight years, I have a husband I don’t remember and who knows what else?”

“You can wait and see if they come back on their own, which they may or may not, or you can borrow memories from others and use a pensieve.”

“That’s it?” She asked incredulously.

“I’m afraid so.”

Hermione scowled at the doctor.

“Your head and body will feel less sore over the next few days but I don’t want to overwhelm your system with potions while your brain is healing.”

When he took his leave, Harry came back in. “Is it alright if I send in Malfoy, he’s a wreck out there?”

“Yes,” she huffed. “May as well get that over with too.”

Draco took the seat opposite Harry with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m sorry, it must be a shock,” Draco said levelly.

Hermione half expected something rude or sarcastic, thinking of the boy she knew.

She returned the civility, “Everything is at the moment.”

“Hermione, what did the doctor say?” Harry asked.

Hermione turned her glaring eyes on him, “That I am to wait and see if the last eight years just pop back into my head or I can always get a pensieve and try to get eight years of other people’s memories.”

Now that she had a moment to vent, her irritation was lessened.

She looked at Draco, really looked at him.

He looked, well, terrible but she also suspected that if Harry was right he hadn’t slept in two days. Excluding that, Draco looked good. Slightly older, less gaunt than the last time she’d seen him.

She supposed that’s what eight damn years would do.

She wondered what she looked like. “So we’re married.”

“We are,” Draco said carefully.

“How did _that_ happen?”

He huffed out a breathy little laugh, “Over a long time.”

Draco knowing what point and time Hermione was at, was equally as unprepared for her. He had no idea how to treat her.

“Is there anything you need?”

“A clue would be nice,” she groused.

He cracked a small smile. She’d never seen that before. Only scowls, wrathful smirks, and unhappy faces. Never a smile from Malfoy.

Draco she amended, she obviously must have called him Draco at some point.

It was slightly unnerving but at the same time a nice change.


	4. Home is where… something is.

Hermione was discharged the next day as there was nothing physically wrong with her.

In an awkward shuffle, Ginny and Draco took her home.

The three stood in the Hospital Floo and Draco dropped the powder. “Malfoy Residence.”

Hermione took a moment to get her barrings, she hadn’t asked and assumed nobody had realized she didn’t know where she lived. It was one of those things like you know what your favorite color is or where you put your toothbrush, except she didn’t.

If she had to put up with Lucius Malfoy making derogatory remarks she would hex him into next week.

Except this didn’t look like what she expected of the Malfoy’s. It was… homey, a bit on the extravagant side as far as some of the furniture went but very cozy all the same.

Perhaps she had misjudged them, but then again she didn’t expect _that_ much to change in a few years.

“Hermione do you want me to get you settled in?” Ginny asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

“No, it’s alright, go on back to James. But I’m telling you this I want to get my hands on him soon.”

“Not a problem, he’s in a hair pulling stage enjoy that.” Ginny gave her a hug and Flooed home.

Hermione and Draco stayed a fair distance apart, both confused on how to act.

“So where are we exactly?” She asked.

“Our home, if you use the floo it’s Malfoy Residence make sure you remember Residence.”

“Oh, that’s surprising,” was all she said.

Draco quirked a brow at her, then put the pieces together and told her what she wasn’t asking.

“We don’t live at the manor,” he told her.

“Why not? Is it your parents?”

“My parents?”

“I assumed you would be living with them,” Hermione shrugged, “and they can’t have been thrilled about a muggleborn daughter in law.”

“No, though my father wasn’t thrilled when I told him about us.”

“Right,” she replied a bit dejectedly. She felt she should care, she certainly didn’t like being disapproved of, but at the same time who cared what Lucius Malfoy thought.

“Are you really surprised?”

“No,” she paused thinking, “wait so that means your mother-

“Is actually quite supportive, she decided that you give me a kick in the arse when I need it and she apparently thought I needed it a great deal.”

Her lips betrayed her and cracked a small smile. “So why don’t we live there?”

Draco had hoped this conversation would come later and he ran a hand through his hair. “Look you’ll find out and you’ll be pissed when you do.” He poured two drinks and set one down in front of her.

“I don’t know if I like this,” she eyed the liquid.

“You do.”

She sipped at it and damn if the Ferret wasn’t right.

“Potter should have told you this, or maybe hoped you wouldn’t remember it’s not a good one. You said you were running in the woods before being captured?”

“Yes, that’s the only thing I can remember extremely clearly.”

He took a long slow drink and thought of how to go on. “You were all three brought to Malfoy Manor not long after the woods. Potter and Weasley were thrown in the dungeons, and Bellatrix….”

“Go on,”

“Bellatrix tortured you, in front of me. And I did nothing to stop it.”

She didn’t know what she expected but it was like something that happened to someone else in passing. It didn’t really affect her now, it was so strange.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“That’s all?”

“I don’t remember it and it feels like your just telling me a bad story.”

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

“Harry didn’t tell me, what about my parents?”

Draco’s face fell, he should have expected this.

“Never mind I know,” Hermione said.

“I’ll tell you if you want.”

She nodded.

“You found them but their memories couldn’t be restored.”

“Well, this is ironic then. I take theirs away and lose my own.”

“Hermione no, it was an accident,” Draco said. “They are doing well though.”

“I suppose that’s the best I can ask for really,” She covered up a yawn.

“Are you tired?”

“I shouldn’t be, but yes,” she admitted.

“I’ll show you to our- your room. The healer said it was best you stay in the most familiar surroundings.”

He picked up her bag and walked with her toward the far end of the house. She didn’t know exactly what she expected but it was so much simpler than whatever vague notion floating in the back of her mind. It was a deep blue color with silver and grey trimmings. Draco set her bag on the bed and began rifling through the drawers.

He pulled out a fluffy pair of red pajamas with otters decorating it.

“Do you like those or something?” Hermione giggled.

“No, I think they are ridiculous but you love them.” He laid them on the bed too and went to the closet and pulled out some of his things.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking some things to the guest room.”

“Why?”

“You want me to sleep in the same room with you when you don’t remember us even dating? Miss Granger, I am scandalized.”

“Fair point, but I think you’re rather less than scandalized.”

“Maybe you’ll find out. Bathroom is through that door if you want a bath or shower.”

“What if I get lost?”

“I thought about that. Now, don’t get mad,” he started.

“That is never the way to start off a conversation with someone, they’re already mad before you start.”

“Daisy,” Draco said. An elf in a Green sheath dress and pink ballet flats appeared.

Hermione opened her mouth.

“Now hold on, she is a free elf and she is here to help out.”

“Hellos Miss Hermione,”

“Oh hello, you don’t need to call me miss though.”

“Save your breath,” Draco muttered.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Daisy is heres to help you while you are recovering.”

“Thank you, Daisy, I think I’m going to just rest for now.”

“Yes, Miss.” And Daisy disappeared.

“I know you aren’t the biggest fan of using house elves,” Draco began before the lecture could start, “but she is free and I hired her for a while, it’s just in case you need anything and I can’t help you. If you never need her, she gets a nice few weeks of pay for doing nothing.”

“You’re paying her?”

“Of course, you now and Hogwarts Hermione have the same opinion on elves. We don’t keep any but have hired them from time to time when we’ve needed extra help and you didn’t mind it.”

“Well, that is very considerate of you.”

“I’ll let you rest.”

Hermione put on the pajamas, he was right they were very soft and comfortable, she fell asleep as soon as she got under the covers.


	5. Out of My Element

****Hermione woke up hours later a bit sore and slightly disoriented.

She didn’t dream at all but she remembered everything from the last few days, so that was something at least.

Waking up she went to the bathroom and washed her face. She didn’t look drastically older but there were definitely differences. The roundness she remembered was lessened. Her hair was a little longer but overall less wild than what she remembered.

Walking through the halls trying to find her way without the elf’s help, she wandered in on Draco closing out a floo call.

“Hello,” Draco said warmly when he noticed her.

“Hi.”

“I was working on dinner and had to make a business call.”

“You can cook?” Hermione was stunned, she never thought pureblood Malfoy would lower himself to cook, then again she never would have thought she would end up married to him.

He smirked, that reaction he had fully expected. “If you recall I was excellent in potions, it’s rather the same thing.”

He walked past her and into the kitchen.

Hermione stood off to the side and watched him work at cutting vegetables and mixing things into the pot. He looked like a potioneer with how he was just working so effortlessly.

“So what do I do?” Hermione asked.

“You work as an Auror” he replied without looking back at her.

“Harry said, but what do I do when I’m not working?”

Draco gave a smirk as he fixed their meal. “The healer said that some things I shouldn’t tell you and let you figure it out on your own. On this one, I am not going to help you.”

Internally she groaned, “And how do I figure that out exactly?”

“Use that beautiful brain of yours,” he replied.

Politeness was hard enough to accept from Draco, flattering compliments were way past her comfort zone. She felt her cheeks start to burn.

“Well, it’s broken right now,” she said averting her eyes.

“I think you should be able to figure it out rather easily. There is nothing cursed or dark in this house, go explore it.”

Hermione thought on it for a moment. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

“What, are you scared?” Draco asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned on her heels before realizing he had played into her stubborn streak.

“Damn it,” she growled.

She did also hear the laughter coming from the kitchen at her expense.

Finding it too late now, Hermione wandered the unfamiliar halls. There was something in what Malfoy- no Draco she really should call him Draco, in what Draco had said.

She let her feet guide her after coming across a room she assumed was Draco’s office or study, she came to one with a beautiful ornate door. It called to her. She stood back weary, why was it pulling her so strongly.

Draco had said that there was nothing cursed in the house. She could just take a peek and see. She then scolded herself reminding herself that’s usually how princesses ended up cursed in fairytales.

But she was no princess dammit.

Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the door open.

She was stunned.

Like sleeping beauty possessed the room pulled her in without realizing her feet were moving towards the one thing that could transfix her.

Books.

Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling, some stacked on tables, there were additional bookends holding selections of books on the table. She fell in love right then with the room.

Draco followed a short time later.

“So you found your haven?” Draco leaned on a desk and watched her reactions.

She was in awe, “It’s incredible.”

He smiled warmly, the site utterly unsettled her.

“Generally you like the couch in the evenings,” he pointed at a red velvet sofa, “and the chair in the mornings.” It was a somewhat beat up chair that looked just big enough for her to curl up in. “Except on Sunday’s when you prefer to steal my office and fill out your paperwork.”

She frowned.

“What is it?”Draco asked.

It’s just I don’t know if irritating is the right word, but you all know me better than I do and it’s unsettling. And Frustrating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s another thing though, the last I saw of you, you were a bully and we did not get on at all and now we’re here.” Hermione tried to keep the whine out of her voice, but the whole thing was overwhelming. “And I have no idea how we got from sixth year to now.”

Draco struggled for the words, how do you encompass eight years into one sentence? “It’s long and complicated, and I know you don’t have reason to trust me but I promise you I will do whatever I can to help you.”

He was so sincere, Hermione couldn’t ignore what her instincts were telling her.

“I… I trust you enough.”

“Do you?” He asked surprised.

“I mean I married you. Knowing myself for whatever good that is at the moment, I can’t imagine it was for your money or standing.”

“It wasn’t I can assure you,” he looked very sad.

“I don’t know what you’re going through but believe me I hate that you are. I would like nothing better than to give you all of my memories of you so that you would remember, but the healer said you need time.”

Hermione folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “I don’t like that healer,” she said stubbornly.

Draco chuckled, “No, you hate that he won’t tell you exactly what you want to know or hear. Which is a concrete plan to get your memories back.”

“Hmpf,” he was right but she refused to acknowledge that.

“It wouldn’t do for Hermione Granger to have unanswered questions. At any rate, dinner is ready, would you like to join me?”

“I’m starving. That hospital food is terrible.”

She bounded out of the room ready to eat and paused a few feet from the door. Was this the way she had gone or was it the other? She looked back and forth down the hall and caught Draco smirking at her.

“Why the hell do all the halls look the same?”

He barked out a laugh.

“What?” She crossed her arms across her chest again.

“You said the same thing when we moved in; we just haven’t had much chance to decorate it yet.”

“Except for the library?”

He smiled shyly at her, “Well that was a must.”

What the hell kind of Twilight Zone was she in that Draco Malfoy looked shy?

Hermione moved behind him and gave him a soft push, “You lead.”

He laughed again, “How about this?” He took her wrist gently and pulled her up beside him. “Library left,” they walked down four doors, “Red door Right.” They walked on and came to the hall where the kitchen was.

“I can smell the kitchen from here.” She walked on ahead to snoop through the kitchen.

Once he arrived, Draco went over to the oven and motioned for her to sit. He loaded two plates with food.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked him.

“I am making you a plate.”

“Am I usually alright with you waiting on me?”

Had she changed all that much?

He laughed easily again, “No you actually despise it and don’t usually let me, but as you are my wife and you spent two days unconscious I am taking advantage of the fact you don’t know that and I will wait on you regardless.”

“Well, that is… nice of you.”

“How are you?” He asked setting her plate down in front of her.

“The same. I feel a little less shocked by everything I guess and I only got lost once on the way here.”

“Feel free to put signs or maps on any of the paintings, we never bothered changing them.”

“I might have to. So, how are you?” She asked.

“What?”Draco stopped eating.

“How are you? I mean just because I don’t remember doesn’t mean that you don’t have reason to be upset. You were sniping at Harry because he sent you home.”

Draco arched a brow at her with something between a smirk and scowl, “Is that how he explained it? He and Weasleby threatened to petrify me and drag me back here.”

“Harry can be awful,” she said softly.

“As I’ve been telling you for years,” he teased.

“So…” She arched an eyebrow,

“I am well enough; I’m more concerned about you.”

It was all very surreal, Hermione could tell there was genuine emotion on his part and she assumed she had feelings for him or she never would have married him.

“How did you and Harry become,” she thought, “well what are you, friends?”

“Merlin forbid,” he scoffed. Then he thought of how to answer her “Well, it was you basically.”

“How so?”

“Alright, so I need to go back a bit further so after the war I was obviously on the wrong side, and the losing side. I was slated for Azkaban and you mostly decided that I was worthy of saving from prison at least. You dragged Potter along for the ride and the press.”

“I wouldn’t use Harry like that? I know he doesn’t like the attention,” She was horrified if this was true. It would have been a mere few months after she lost her memories.

“You were...divisive when you needed to be.” He went on, “You kept bombarding the Minister and Ministry and bullied them into giving me and anyone underage probation.”

“I am not a bully,” she declared.

His smile was so pure but tinged with just a bit of mockery, “Oh, but you don’t remember it correctly you were terrifying, and we’d all dealt with Voldemort.” His eyes were light and teasing but something in her thought maybe he wasn’t exactly joking.

Hermione scowled in a joking manner.

“Anyway I behaved and worked and I had to check in often and once it was determined I was a good boy I was asked to help Potter on a case in identifying who may have certain dark artifacts.”

“It went on for months and we eventually got along.”

“I always thought if you would stop being so nasty and dramatic that the two of you could be friends.”

“I am not dramatic,” he said tersely.

“Are you kidding me? Mr. ‘My Father will hear about this’ Malfoy. Every single time something upset you. You sat in a tree yelling at Harry in fourth year, in front of everybody for Merlin’s sake. If you had been allowed to have banners that announced it with fire you would have.” She teased.

“Never thought about a banner,” he mused, “maybe the next time he starts acting like a git.”

Never in a million years, did Hermione Granger think she would be enjoying a meal and joking with Draco Malfoy.


	6. What's in a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with family member recovering from hospital stay so free time is nonexistent. This isn't the most interesting chapter so I'm going to post the next shortly.

**CH 6 What’s In A Name**

The next day Hermione took things slowly trying to decide what she would actually like to do. Part of her mind was still connected to running for her life in the woods, it left her unsettled force herself to realize that she was safe.

There was no danger, and she fought with herself to allow herself to feel relaxed.

She began with reading in the library after breakfast.

She congratulated herself on not getting lost once that morning.

After a few hours curled up on the beat up old chair, which totally enveloped her she heard Draco shout excitedly, “Granger!”

Hermione popped out of the room she was in and went into the living room.

Draco was being enveloped by a small dark-skinned little boy.

“Aunt Mione.” The boy shrieked leaving Draco and barreled into her.

Draco gestured to a man on the far side of the room. “Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini, I don’t know if you knew him in school.”

Blaise spoke sternly before Hermione could say hello, “What did I say about Aunt Mione?”

“Not to do that,” the boy stepped away and looked at the floor putting on a show of being sorry.

“And did you?” He folded his arms across his chest looking cross.

“Yes,” the boy pouted.

“So?”

The boy turned away from his father towards Hermione and softly wrapped his arms around her leg, “I’m sorry Aunt Mione.”

His little face was so pitifully sad she forgave him immediately.

“It’s quite alright… what is your name?”

His face brightened immediately as if he’d never been scolded in his life, “Granger.”

“Granger?”

“I’m named after you Aunt Mione, Papa said you don’t remember some stuff. My birthday is in April.”

“Thank you, Granger,” Blaise said irritated. “I’m sorry, he heard his mum talking about you and he’s been pestering us for days to visit you and see if you were okay.”

“And apparently to tell me when his birthday is,” Hermione smiled. “And his mother is?”

“Padme.”

“Oh, huh,” Hermione had a funny sort of smile.

“What?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing I’m just sure her sister said she had a crush on you in third year.”

“I knew it.” He snapped his fingers. He had a charming smile and Hermione could see how Padme could have fallen for his looks if nothing else.

“Why is he named after me? Are we really good friends now?”

“Told you mate she doesn’t remember anything after middle of seventh year,” Draco said.

“Right, so not only did you keep my ar—ar-artistic looking face out of prison, you introduced me to my wife. And you happened to save my life.”

“How could I do that?”

Hermione seemed to forget the countless times she saved Harry and Ron amongst others over the years that she could remember.

“It was complete wrong place wrong time but Padme was expecting him and there was,” he started whispering while Draco entertained Granger, “there was an attack at the venue I was at. Nothing seedy but I was injured and there were curses thrown. And you and your group swooped in and saved me.”

“So why name him after me? I’m sure there were others that would have been a better choice. ”

“You were the one who cast the spells that saved my life.”

Hermione blushed, “But you really shouldn’t have named him after me I mean.”

“Oh not this argument again it’s been four years,” Draco groaned, “you fought them for months when he was born.”

“You can’t take my son’s name back now? I mean he’s four that would be awfully confusing for him.”

Blaise picked up the boy and held him up. “You don’t want me to have your name, Aunt Mione?” The boy’s lip quivered.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, that is such a low blow.”

“He’s a snake for sure,” Blaise said smiiling and rolled him over his shoulder and he squealed.

“He’ll be on the stage with that lip,” Draco said fondly.

“He’ll be keeping us at our wit’s end for the next twenty years,” Blaise said. “The one thing I didn’t need was a kid smarter and more conniving than me.”

Granger wriggled out of his father’s arms and gestured for Hermione to pick him up, “You ok now Aunt Mione?”

She scooped him up easily, “I think so, I still don’t remember everything, but you made me feel so much better. And don’t worry I remember your birthday is in April, but,” she whispered to him “Christmas is much closer isn’t it?” She gave him a wink.

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Thank you, Granger.”

He hugged her and she set him down to go back to his dad and they soon flooed home.

“I think I’m in love,” she said after a moment.

“I hope to Morgana you’re talking about Granger,” Draco grumbled.

“Of course I was talking about Granger you git,” she corrected herself. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, that’s how you always talk to me, actually everyone when you get riled up.”

“It’s so strange not knowing how to act,” Hermione flopped onto the couch.

“Act however you feel like you should, that is generally how you do anyway.”

“But…blast this is irritating. I know how to talk to people I know, what things I shouldn’t say. Without my memories, I feel so out of place.”

Draco looked at her “I think you’re putting too much pressure on yourself right now.”

Daisy popped in. “Mister Draco, there is a call for you.”

“Thank you, I need to take this but honestly don’t try to force it.”

  


  


It went on this way for the next week.

Hermione sat on the Potter’s couch, she wasn’t quite ready to venture out in public but she wanted a little break from the surroundings she just couldn’t remember.

There was much about the house that was familiar, but in the years Harry and Ginny had changed the house quite a bit. As well as all of the toys that came with little James, whom she still hadn’t gotten to see yet.

“Harry, is it true I bullied people trying to get the children of the Death Eaters probation?”

Harry laughed as Ginny choked on her drink.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh god Hermione, you were terrible. You would sit in their offices all day if they wouldn’t let you in you would use an amplifying charm and state your case through the door. You managed to make howlers that were plain and looked like normal parchment but were charmed to go stay with the person so they had no choice but to open them.”

“It was rumored Kingsly promised to free whoever you wanted if you wouldn’t come near the Ministry for at least a year,” Ginny said with a wicked smile.

“Was it true?”

“No, but you did go back to Hogwarts instead of Auror training with me and Ron. It couldn’t be just a coincidence could it?”

James started crying.

“I’ll get him,” Harry said.

Hermione smiled watching Harry going off to his son.

“He seems so content, it’s nice,” Hermione said.

“I feel bad you won’t get to meet James tonight, it’s just he gets too excited for new people and I’ll never get him to sleep.”

“It’s alright.” Hermione stared absently at the fireplace.

Ginny sat her drink down. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Hermione, I know you too well. What is bothering you, besides the obvious? Is it the ferret?” Ginny asked.

“You still call him that?” She asked, assuming Draco would not appreciate the nickname.

Ginny shrugged, “Only I get to, but it’s how we relate. We’re both sarcastic and mean to each other half the time but it works for us. Now answer the question.”

“There is something that I don’t know if it’s bothering me but it does make me feel uneasy.”

“What is it?”

“He keeps getting these calls, a lot of them actually,” Hermione admitted.

“That doesn’t sound terrible. Harry makes and takes calls at all hours of the day and night.”

“But I don’t know what the calls are about, he makes them all the time but as soon as I walk in the room he stops them.”

“What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t know, I hope it’s not something dangerous but I don’t really know how well I know him. Did I _really_ love and trust him Gin.”

Ginny sighed, it hurt to see her friend hurting and so out of her element. “Hermione, you two didn’t just happen overnight, you both really cared about each other and respected and trusted each other. We all saw it.”

Hermione shook her head, it was beginning to ache, “This is so insane, I feel like a child when I’m obviously not and it is so bloody frustrating.”

“Come on Hermione I’m taking you home.”


	7. Ch 7 A Drop In the Ocean-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 2 chapters tonight, so check that you didn’t miss the last one.

 

“Come on Hermione I’m taking you home,” Ginny said.

“Why?”

“You need to talk to your husband. I know he doesn’t feel like your husband right now but you loved him and I want you to be happy and he made you happy.”

They flooed into the living room.

“Yo, Ferret, get in here,” Ginny called.

Draco sauntered into the room with a scowl. “You bellowed she Weasel.”

“Sit” she pointed to one couch for Draco and shoved Hermione in the other.

“Now,” Ginny began “Hermione state your grievance.”

“It’s nothing really-

“Hermione!”

She looked at Draco, “You make these weird calls and are hiding something and it’s making me uneasy.”

Ginny turned towards him, “Draco respond.”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he answered vaguely.

“For fuck’s sake you two talk to each other. Hermione, he’s your husband, he loves you. Trust _me_ at least when I say you love him, I know you don’t remember but I wouldn’t have let you marry him if you hadn’t. And you Ferret- open your mouth or you’ll alienate your wife who currently doesn’t have a strong history with you here.”

Draco was this close to hexing Ginny despite their friendship, “The calls are to some specialists, I was asking their advice on how to help you regain your memories.”

“Was that so hard?” Ginny practically growled.

“So all of those calls were just to help me get my memories back?”Hermione asked.

He nodded.

“But you were making them at night in the middle of the night.”

“There were three I was in contact with, the one is in Asia, she was the one more highly recommended, but she can’t come to England right now and you can’t use a portkey or floo such a distance. I needed to work around her availability and the time difference.”

“Oh.”

“Is there anything else bothering you Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“Other than now I feel rather stupid?” Hermione answered feeling completely foolish.

Ginny shrugged, “I can only fix so much. I’m going home to drink your stress off.” Ginny stopped by their bar and grabbed a bottle.

“Excuse you,” Draco shouted.

“It’s my therapy fee.”

She went back to the floo and in a puff of green smoke was gone.

Without Ginny, the couple reverted back to awkwardness.

Draco tried so sooth Hermione’s worries, “I know you don’t feel at ease here or with me, but you can ask me anything without the she weasel.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Draco said softly, “I’m just telling you.”

“It’s just that, whoever you are now, I don’t know you. And who I know wasn’t a good person.”

“I get it, and you’re right. I wasn’t a good person then,” Draco said. “But since then I’ve tried to be.”

They sat quietly.

“So did the expert suggest anything?” Hermione finally asked.

“She said that it would be wise at this point to start showing you other’s memories of you.”

“I guess I should try to get a hold of a pensieve and start getting some memories from everyone then.”

He pulled a vial from his jacket. “This is the first one you should probably see. It’s from Potter. There’s a pensieve set up in the other room.”

Hermione took the vial from him. There was something there, she could feel it hovering about her. She held out her hand, “Would you come with me?”

Draco nodded and took her hand and led her to the pensieve.

The simple contact was nearly overwhelming to her, his hand was warm in hers and surprisingly gentle. She didn’t know him, but she was starting to really want to.

“Is this after I lose my memory?”She asked.

“No, it’s a few months after.”

“Why?”

He paused. “That time wasn’t good for anyone. I don’t think Potter wanted to re-see it to give it to you. But anything missing that you want to know just ask.”

They went up to the pensieve.

“There really should be a less awkward to do this.” Hermione groaned.

“I’ll make some inquiries about that,” Draco smiled. “It is rather awkward standing around with your backside sticking up in the air with your face shoved in a bowl of water.”

Hermione smiled at his awkward attempt at a joke “Guess it’s now or never.”

Hermione opened the vial letting the memory swim in the waters. With one last glance between them, Hermione took his hand once again and they dipped their heads into the water.

They swirled until they landed unceremoniously onto the floor in Grimmauld Place. Past Hermione was surrounded by open books and a roaring fire with candles all around her as she sat on the floor. Her hair was a mess, fighting its restraints of a bun.

She flipped through one book when a younger and more disheveled Harry Potter finally got her attention.

“Hermione I know you want to get them out but it’s three in the morning.”

“I have to do this Harry and the best way I can do this is to be prepared. I just need to find something.”

“I don’t know if you can convince the Wizengamot.”

“Harry,” she sighed, “Malfoy didn’t turn us in. Do you realize what _they_ could have done to me, to you?”

He sat near her on the couch, “Yes, and I’m on your side, but it’s not going to be easy. You’re going to have a difficult time convincing the old cows.”

“I wonder what it’s like to have a difficult life?” Hermione intoned.

“Ass,” was all of Harry’s witty comeback as he left the doorway.

  


They swirled again into a lobby with Harry and Hermione in their best clothing.

“You are incredible. I don’t know how you managed to get here but you did it.”

Hermione failed to smooth Harry’s hair for him.

“We’re not done yet, I have support but I don’t know if it’s going to be enough Harry.”

“Still no matter what you should be proud of yourself, you got a hearing for all of them. They have a really good shot of getting out.”

She wrapped an arm around him. “Come on I need the Chosen One to help convince them.”

  


Hermione watched her past self argue for the rights of children to not be sent to Azkaban. She had to admit she was impressive.

Hermione took a moment to glance at her former classmates, they were in rubbish clothing, wearing uniforms from Azkaban. You would have thought after Sirius, they would have been more careful and not incarcerating innocents. They looked so damaged, hollow and frightened. She noticed Pansy Parkinson wide-eyed with dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes glanced from face to face until both she and past Hermione’s eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, He was watching her curiously. There was something about him and the rest of them that looked broken.

It was the same way he looked sixth year, merely worse.

She focused back on what Hermione was saying. She had to admit, perhaps she did possibly sound a bit threatening. Demanding that children who were being controlled by their parents were not deserving of a life sentence or any sentence in Azkaban.

When she had concluded several of the Wizengamot stood and clapped for her.

The next part of the memory was the revealing of their decision. Hermione knew the eventual outcome but she sat forward to listen as the Head of the Wizengamot rose.

“We have reached a decision regarding the children of the Death Eaters in regards to the Second Wizarding War.” Everyone stood still, no one breathed.

Present day Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand and squeezed.

“We have denied the request that all prisoners go free,” there was a sob from someone but neither Hermione looked to see who made it.


	8. Ch 8 A Drop In the Ocean-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit since I’ve read the books, and I can’t remember if Shacklebolt is married or not. I don’t think he was but it is much more self-serving if he is, so he’s got himself a wife now… or then… you’ll get it when you get there.

********“We have denied the request that all prisoners go free,” there was a sob from someone in the small audience but neither Hermione looked to see who made it.

“However, we are taking the most passionate pleas to heart and will be allowing them into the temporary custody of guardians who are not accused Death Eaters, with a probation period to last no less than one year. If guardians can be found for them they will be released immediately.”

The Council removed themselves and Hermione grabbed the parchment that appeared on the desk before her and she hungrily searched through them looking at the revised decision.

As the door closed, cries from some of the various children echoed through the room. Some were hugging and cheering, having escaped a life sentence or worse.

Hermione was stunned and looked to Harry, “We did it.” She hugged him.

“No Hermione, we didn’t,” Harry replied as she pulled away from him. “This was all you, _you_ did this.”

Professor McGonagall came forward and placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“They’ve left it to me to arrange guardians to come and get them and be approved by the council.”

“More hoops to jump through,” Harry droned.

“Just because the war is over does not mean that politics is any less, petty.” She turned to the children, “Everyone is to come forward and we will begin arranging for your guardians to take you home, youngest first.”

Kingsley Shackelbolt stepped in.

“Minister.”

“Please Minerva. I am taking the afternoon to give final approval.” He held a scroll in his hands. Holding the names of their parents and friends who are not permissible.

McGonagall transfigured a chair into a large enough table and brought forward several chairs.

“All children who are first years or younger,” McGonagall said.

Hermione was horrified to see children as young as ten come forward.

Most had grandparents or aunts and uncles who were in the courtroom to take them.

Once they reached the older group it was more problematic.

The only children of only children with no surviving grandparents, whose family friends were death eaters, they would be sent back to prison. There sat Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy all remaining seated knowing there was no hope for them. Resigning themselves to their fates.

“Will they have to go back?” Harry asked. He may not have liked them much, but they weren’t necessarily criminals. War meant survival and he understood that to a point.

“If I have to take them myself they will not,” Professor McGonagall said. “One of the greatest regrets of my life was allowing Albus to leave you with your Aunt and Uncle.”

She turned from Harry and spoke to her pupils.

“The lot of you get up here we are not leaving you to go back to prison,” McGonagall said sternly.

They moved from their seats and came up to the table

“Is there anyone you know willing to house you?”

“Unless my mother would be allowed I’m assuming not,” Draco said. He was so deflated from the pompous boy at school.

“I am afraid not Mr. Malfoy,” Kingsley said looking over the parchments.

“Wait, a minute. Minister,” she only called him that publicly, “May I use the floo in your office?” Hermione asked.

Kingsley chuckled, “Getting comfortable already I see. Yes, you may.”

Hermione dashed off. Present day Hermione and Draco stayed in the room and it snapped to a few minutes later that Hermione, and a few women came in after them.

One was Molly Weasley, “Kingsly may we speak a moment,” the group stood far off from where Hermione could hear, they appeared serious for a moment before nodding and returning to the larger group.

Present day Hermione was curious and sitting on the edge of her seat.

Molly came forward first, “If you would be willing and agree to behave we have room at the Burrow if Theodore and Pansy would like to come with me.”

Being who she was she would have taken the four, but she knew that there was too much bad blood among the families to make that a good idea.

Hermione was stunned.

“You would each have your own room and be expected to help around the house and go back to school in the fall.”

Both of their parents had died in the battle or running from the Aurors. They had no family at all.

Pansy and Theo looked at one another in silent conversation and nodded.

“Won’t it cause problems with your children? We didn’t always get along,” Pansy asked.

“They will be instructed to behave, which I also expect of you. Right now it’s only three of them. And Harry and Hermione when they come for a visit.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at them.

“Thank you Mrs. Weasely,” Pansy said.

Theo continued for both of them, “We would like to very much.”

Hermione noted they both looked frail and thin.

“The others are off at friends’ for the night so it’s just us and Arthur, let’s get you cleaned up and fed and we can talk things over in the morning. May we use your floo again?” Molly asked Kingsley.

“May as well,” Kingsley joked, “not like it’s for heads of state or anything so trivial.”

“Can we wait until it’s all sorted?” Pansy asked quietly. Hermione had never heard her sound so small and frightened before. Pansy was always strong.

Molly understood. “Yes, let’s all have a seat and chat for the moment.” The rest of the room was emptied, as once the children were released their guardians wanted to get them out as quickly as possible.

Next, a beautiful woman came up and wrapped her arm through Kingsley’s.

This time Kingsley spoke, “Mr. Zabini your mother is not actually a death eater.”

“That is correct sir, though she isn’t here. I’m not sure she’d rather I was in Azkaban than with her.” He said it evenly as if stating a simple fact.

It hurt Hermione’s heart. Harry often spoke the same way of his family. She couldn’t imaging having family who didn’t want you, and worse treated you so.

“We in the ministry have reason to believe that she was a firm supporter of Voldemort despite not being a confirmed death eater.”

Blaise said nothing. Neither to admit or deny.

“If you so wish, my wife and I would be happy for you to make your home with us until school starts again.”

“It’s my choice?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, you can go home with your mother or home with us. Mrs. Shacklebolt said.

Blaise took only a few seconds to accept.

Which left only Draco Malfoy.

Gone was the Malfoy arrogance, he seemed simply resigned to whatever fate he was going to be dealt.

“Will I get to go back to school in the fall Professor?” He asked McGonagall. He was dressed poorly and was abnormally pale even for himself. His light hair looked dark from either not washing or the darkness that seemed to permeate everything in Azkaban.

“Of course you will Mr. Malfoy, what makes you ask that?”

“I’m going back to Azkaban,” the old Draco would have scoffed at the question but this one was hollow.

“No you are not,” a woman who was standing in the darker recesses of the room stepped forward.

Draco had a glimmer of recognition but he wasn’t positive who she was.

McGonagall waved her forward, “This is your Aunt Andromeda, if you would like you can go with her.”

“Am I allowed to see my mother?” Draco asked.

“You will be but limitedly for the time being, though you can send her an owl whenever you wish. If you would like to go home with me, it’s not as grand as the Manor but I think it’s more amenable than a cell.”

He nodded.

“Lovely,” Molly said loudly from her seat. “We are having a picnic Sunday next, I expect all of you to be there. You all say goodbye and then we’ll be off.”

The Slytherin group went off to a corner and seeing they were given a semblance of privacy and they hugged Pansy and bid everyone goodbye and in turns went to Kingsley’s office.

Before they parted Kingsly put his hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

“You did it. Take a look around, this may be yours not too long from now,” He said quietly.

“He’s right, you did it,” Harry said.

Hermione did take a last look around the office, “Let’s go home.”

Hermione and Draco were pulled out of the memory, hands still held.

******

Hermione was quiet thinking about what she had seen.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

“It’s strange to see myself like that, arguing like that.”

“Not really a shock for the rest of us, you were always like that in school.”

“Was I always that bad?” She internally cringed. “Harry and Ron always said I would go a bit overboard.”

“Only if you cared about things, I’d forgotten just how fierce you were. You were such a bold thing even at school,” Draco said fondly.

“How do you mean?”

“No one would have anything to do with us, at all. You strode over and sat down right next to Tracy and complimented her shoes.” He smiled at the distant memory. “Do you have any questions?”

“That was, a lot.” So much of what was in that memory disturbed her, the children mainly, their haunted faces.

Draco agreed, “It was.”

“Molly just took Theo and Pansy in? Even after losing Fred.”

“She’s a mothering type; I think it helped her have someone to fuss over.”

“And you?”

“Yes, me. I can sum up what happened after pretty well which you can see but you should only do one memory every few days or so.”

She nodded. “Well, what happened to all of you?”

“We thrived.”


	9. Pave Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know part of this memory and some in the future may not work 100% but can you just pretend when the person giving the memory isn’t in the scene? Thanks.

****  


Hermione had taken to reading in the library and was thoroughly enjoying losing herself in books to forget that she couldn’t remember anything.

She had gotten to the romance of a particular story and it piqued her interest. She went in search of Draco. She plopped down across from him in his office.

“I have a question,” she said. She assumed he would tell her he was busy and ask later.

“Go ahead.” He put his quill in its place and closed the papers he was reading in a folder and gave her his undivided attention.

“Well, I remember having a crush on Ron, but I don’t feel like that now.”

“Maybe you’re getting better taste,” he preened.

“That is yet to be seen,” she said coyly.

Draco smiled, “Such a vicious tongue.” He pushed himself up from his desk. Ginny gave me that memory and a few others if you want. It might be a bit...abrasive.”

“I suppose it would be better than being told.”

  


Once again they floated through the memories.

It was the picnic Molly had mentioned in the previous memory.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat around talking.

“So how’s it going?” Hermione asked.

“It was a bit weird,” Ginny said, “I mean I go to Luna’s for a weekend visit and then I have new siblings. I mean they aren’t doing anything awful and they pretty much stay quiet and do their chores.”

“So no problems?” Harry asked her fidgeting.

“Only with my idiot brother who stormed off and stayed at the shop so he wasn’t staying with Slytherins, we had to threaten him over mom being upset to get him to come back home.”

“Well, George is a bit older and with everything, it makes sense he’d be more sensitive,” Harry said.

“Oh no George is great, he’s got a new audience for his lame jokes and I think them being here is good for him; I’m talking about your best friend being an idiot.”

“He is coming today isn’t he?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, and he better behave or brother or not I’m hexing him.”

Theo and Pansy came down the stairs, unlike in the last memory, both looking scrubbed clean and dressed nicely. But Hermione noticed that Nott appeared frailer than Pansy, almost to the point of sickly.

“Hi,” Theo said awkwardly.

“Hello, thanks for the dress, Ginny. I’ll give it back after the party.”

“You’re welcome, but you’re keeping it. It looks much better on you. I bought it then never wore it because I look like a plumb in it,” she said friendly.

“You could always transfigure it,” Pansy said.

“It looks nice as it is on you Pansy,” Hermione said trying her level best to be friendly.

“Thank you.”

It was all very cordial. And uncomfortable.

Then the Shacklebolts and Blaise appeared through the fireplace.

“We’ll leave you to your friends to talk, try to behave if you can child.” Henrietta Shacklebolt gave him a soft smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Blaise said as they left the room. “I’m here now so the party can start.”

“Or officially crash,” Theo grumbled and the other chuckled.

“I need some help Ginny, Hermione,” Molly called to them.

Harry followed as well to give them some privacy and to not be alone with the Slytherins.

Ron finally managed to get downstairs to help with the party.

“Look at them would you going off so all the snakes are together,” Ron scowled.

“Ronald we do the exact same thing. We’re currently doing the same thing,” Hermione said exasperated.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like it. What are they plotting?” Ron folded his arms over his chest and sulked.

“They are friends leave them alone,” Hermione said giving him a scowl as he was sure to upset Molly.

He gave Hermione a side hug and then went back to glaring at his houseguests. They all resigned themselves to silent and glaring was better than talking Ron at the moment.

Molly began loading the trays “Alright the four of you start taking these out.”

“Why aren’t they helping?” Ron whined.

“They will be but I need these out first,” Molly said tersely.

Once Ron left the room Hermione watched Pansy and Theo go into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry dears.”

“It’s nothing we aren’t used to,” Theo said.

“It _is_ going to stop.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, Mrs. Weasley, it’s only for a couple of months,” Pansy said softly, “He’s your son.”

“Yes, he is and I expect better than that,” she said glibly.

Pansy glanced out the window, “Oh no.”

“What is it dear, are they arguing?”

“No, it’s probably worse.”

They watched George making his way towards Blaise. If they were friendly there would be no saving any of them.

George was the saving grace or fuel to the fire as he and Zabini began joking with each other.

It was so polarizing how Theo and Pansy acted compared to Blaise, they were near silent unless spoken to, while he was so boisterous.

  


The next bit of the memory had everyone outside and the arrival of Andromeda set off the catalyst of the afternoon.

She held Teddy in her arms and Draco trailing behind her. He was trying to make himself look smaller and less noticeable which with his height and bright blonde hair, surrounded by a bunch of redheads and brunettes was not about to happen.

Ron started to say something and Ginny kicked him hard so he shut his mouth.

When Andromeda handed Draco the baby he carried him over and thanked Molly for inviting him before going off by his friends.

“What have you got there Draco,” Blaise asked.

“His name is Teddy.”

“Can I hold him?” Ginny asked.

He nodded and handed her the baby.

She and Hermione and Pansy fussed over him.

“What is it with girls and babies?” Theo asked.

“They’re cute,” Ginny said.

Blaze scoffed, “Well, I’m right here and you’re not flocking to me?”

“Your point?” Pansy asked.

That earned snickers from both sides of the group.

The boys were feeling rather left out thanks to Teddy, who had them all beat with his chubby cheeks.

George broke the awkwardness, “We’ve got brooms, why don’t we have a pickup game?”

“I’m supposed to watch Teddy,” Draco said flatly, Hermione assumed he hadn’t been able to fly much and everyone who’d ever met him knew Draco loved flying.

“I will gladly take him over a broom,” Hermione said taking the baby and went to find a blanket for them to sit on.

All of the children excluding Hermione and Teddy were playing, when George made an illegal move and Theo loudly swore at him.

“Theodore Nott you come down here right now!” Molly bellowed.

The redheads of the group were laughing lightly but Theo was pure white. He landed shakily and listened as Molly scolded him for his language while they had guests. He looked stricken.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry please don’t send me back,” His voice cracked. Present day Hermione was close enough to see the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Send you-Oh dear.”

Molly wrapped her arms around the taller boy. And hugged him. He stood still before hugging her back.

She quietly said some things and sent him into the house.

“Pansy you come down here too.”

When the witch landed her broom Molly gave her the same hug before pushing her back but still holding her shoulders. “We are not sending you back, if I scold you it is because in my house you will be treated as my children are. You will not be sent back to prison for poor language or making mistakes. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“We’ll talk later go see if Theo is alright, he may not like me fussing right now.”

Pansy went after him. The mood soured slightly Hermione tried to arrange a distraction as they landed. “Hey look Teddy’s hair is changing color.”

“Babies can’t change their hair color Granger,” Blaise said.

“This one can he’s a Metamorphmagus.”

“Really,” Blaise was intrigued, “let’s see it.”

“Harry take him, he should darken up if you hold him. Harry took the baby and the baby did darken his hair to black.”

“Let me try,” Blaise said.

“No give him to Malfoy first your hair is too close to Harry’s,” Ginny said.

“You know he isn’t a toy,” Malfoy said not wanting Teddy or himself to be a spectacle.

“Sod off Malfoy, be grateful you’re allowed here, or anywhere,” Ron said.

The rest of the mornings teasing had been light and harmless, this, however, was not.

It was no secret that Ron hated Draco, but everyone else was making a real effort to be friendly.

Draco immediately removed himself from the group. Here he was out of his element. If he upset his aunt he could be right back in Azkaban and he didn’t know her well enough to know what would cause her to do it but she wasn’t taking any chances.

“Ronald,” Hermione scolded.

“And really Mum just letting them do whatever, if that had been me.”

“Your Mum would have done the same thing,” Hermione really didn’t know why he was acting this way.

Ron was angry now and started getting louder, “Just because they’re death eaters they can do whatever they want, well I’m not going along with it. One of them ki-

Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated him away before he could finish in front of anyone else.

“lled Fred.” He paused, “Where are we?”

She practically shoved him away from her. “The back field, Ron what is the problem?”

“I don’t like all of them around.”

“It’s just a party, eat some food and everyone else will be gone a couple of hours. Or just sit in the house if you’re going to act like this.”

“I don’t mean the party, I mean they’re here in my house.”

“I worked really hard to get them free; they are just kids you know.” She had known he didn’t support her idea that they be given a second chance. But this was more.

And that was the problem.

‘Spoiled entitled rich kids. They shouldn’t be here slumming it with us.”

“They don’t have anywhere else to go,” Hermione pleaded with him to understand.

“Good they don’t deserve it every one of them should be in Azkaban.”

“Ron, if we had lost wouldn’t you have hoped we could get a shot at safety.”

“But we wouldn’t have and you know it.”

Now she was getting angry, “So because we would have been treated poorly. Being the mudblood I would have been tortured more than I was and possibly worse just for fun before being killed if I was lucky. Yes, I know very well because its what I have nightmares about most of the time and I hope no one else ever has to feel that way.”

She practically hissed at him, “Do I hope that they feel even the slightest bit safe in a world where their side lost? Yes, I bloody well do.”

“That’s not the same thing, we were the right side,” Ron shouted at her.

Hermione shouted back, “And they are not the only ones at fault, they lost everything they known.”

“I don’t care, they should lose everything.”

She tried once again to make him see reason. Calmly she began again, “Theo and Pansy are orphans, Zabini and Malfoy are practically ones too. You have your whole family, Harry, me, can’t you give them a little compassion. They’ve had it just as bad if not worse than us.”

“Maybe it’s good they lost their parents they’ll be better off.”

Ron’s face fell blankly as he realized too late he crossed the line.

For just a second the world stopped.

The cold sobering realization slapped Hermione in the face, Ron was dismissing her hard work because he was jealous.

It’s what always happened.

Ron was aggressive and whenever things weren’t just as he wanted he would have a fit. She’d spent months trying to get them out of Azkaban, and she was proud of that achievement. What would the next thing be that sent him into a tizzy.

Hermione wasn’t sure about that, but she knew that she had had enough of it.

She did not cry she did not raise her voice. Hermione was oddly cold.

“So am I better off Ron?”

“Hermione I’m sorry,” Ron pleaded with her, “I didn’t mean it.”

“But you did,” that eerie calm making Ron nervous, “Go home apologize you your mother for disturbing her party and you should apologize to the Slytherins, it’s the right thing to do. But I doubt you will,” she added just for spite.

“Hermione wait, please.”

She didn’t look back, “We’re done.”

  


She apparated back to the party.

Everyone was watching her wearily and stood frozen where they were. Hermione paid them no mind and made her way over to Molly.

“Hermione?” Ginny asked tentatively.

She was still so calm, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Molly thank you for inviting me, it seems I have to head home early though.”

“Yes, dear of course. I’ll send some food home with Harry.”

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you.”

Hermione apparated away.

  


When they came out of the pensieve

“So?” Draco asked.

Hermione sat thinking about it for a little while, “I’m not sad over breaking up with him exactly, but I’m still sort of sad, but not exactly.”

“You told me once that it was the idea of what you thought you were going to have that hurt more than actually losing him.” Draco made his way over to the bar, just because he’d lived those memories didn’t mean he was thrilled to revisit them.

“Maybe that’s it.” She accepted his words easily enough, but something wasn’t quite right with the memory. “How were we able to see the end if it’s Ginny’s memory?”

Hermione watched the way his muscles stopped moving before he answered her. “She heard you.”

“She didn’t follow us did she?” Hermione was surprised her friend would do something like that.

“No, she didn’t follow you,” he paused.

Hermione was confused until it practically slapped her in the face, “Oh no.”

“Yeah,” Draco began slowly, “about that.”

She gave an embarrassed sigh, “So the rest of you standing there. You heard all of it?”

Draco set a glass down in front of her, “Yes we did.”

She held her face in her hands. “I’m so mortified by something I did eight years ago.”

“I’d say it was forgotten….”

“But obviously not,” she groaned.

Draco chuckled softly, “It was kind of a changing day for all of us.”


	10. Now Entering The Twilight Zone

Ginny and James flooed in.

Draco stood holding his arms out for the baby. “Hand him over.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice he hasn’t let me sleep through the night once yet.”  Ginny gently stretched her arms out of Draco to take the baby with a practiced ease.

Draco lifted him which made the baby squeal in delight. As he made their way over to Hermione.”

“I’m guessing that is my godson?” Hermione asked.

“That’s him,” Ginny said plopping down on the sofa.

Hermione took the baby, looking over the baby’s features. A mop of already unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes.

“Oh, he has your eyes Gin.”

Ginny laughed, “Harry whined about that for weeks, he said it was irritating how everyone always pointed out how he looked just like his father except he had his mother’s eyes.”

“Well, hopefully, people won’t pester him too much.” She played with the baby’s fist.

“I have something for you.” She handed her a memory vial. “I’ll tell you it’s a good one.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel good,” Hermione eyed Ginny. __Good__ meant something very different to them eight years ago. With the way Ginny was grinning, she assumed the idea held firm.

Draco scoffed, “That’s because you have sense.”

“Just for that, you can babysit him longer.”

“Like it’s a chore, he’s the only Potter or Weasel that’s tolerable,” Draco shot back.  

Ginny took her baby back from Hermione to say goodbye, baby talking the whole time. “Did you hear that Jamie? Uncle Draco is going to be hexed so bad, yes he is.”

“Not if you want a free sitter.”

“Pff I have my mother and like 30 immediate family members, you aren’t my only option,” Ginny said smugly.

“But I am the best,” Hermione could see Draco’s ego inflating, and she stared at the back and forth between him and Ginny.

“What?” Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione.

“When the hell did this happen? You two used to hate each other, now you bicker like siblings.”

Draco and Ginny looked at each other both unsure.  

“Was it school?” Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head, “I thought Quidditch?”

“The pub maybe?”

“Probably, but we were definitely fighting over Quidditch.”

“Do you remember that or are assuming?”

“Forget I asked. Seriously,” Hermione said. It was official she had been spirited away into the twilight zone, only plausible explanation.

“Sorry,” Ginny said, “Anyway James is probably going to wake you up at some point during the night, and everything is in his bag. You can floo call my Mum if there’s any issues.”

“I think we’ve got it covered,” Draco said taking the baby.

“That’s what you think now.”

“I’ll put him down for his nap,”

She called after him with a sickeningly sweet tone, “Thank you Ferret.”

“You’re welcome Vicious Harpy.”

“The two of you are horrible,” Hermione said.

“Why, thank you. So are you remembering anything?” She asked more gently.

“Not exactly, sometimes I get feelings like I know it but it’s just out of reach.”

“Don’t put too much pressure on yourself right now. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“I know but try to relax a little.” She glanced at her watch, “Anyway I’ve got to run, Draco’s got the mobile number if you need us.”

“Where are you two going anyway?”

“That I don’t know and I don’t care. It’s a night out that does not involve baby spit-up.”

“Have fun.”

“Plan to, bye Hermione.” Ginny disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Hermione went in search of her Godson and her… husband. The former was much easier to fully accept than the latter.

She found them in a guestroom that had a large crib in it. Draco was changing James’ clothing into cute little baby pajamas.

“Did you transfigure this?” She asked.

“No, when Ginny told us she was expecting and you were the Godmother we went out and bought all of this.”

“Now, that is just one step too far, you and Ginny getting along so well.”

“We don’t get along,” he brushed it off sourly.

“Right,” Hermione clearly didn’t believe him.

“You want to give that memory a try?”

“What about James?” She didn’t want to leave Draco all alone to manage the baby.

Draco finished with the clothing and set him down in the crib.

“He’ll be asleep soon enough, you can visit when he wakes up.”

“If you’re sure?” She asked.

“Go on, you don’t need me after you all the time.” He didn’t want to leave her but he also wanted to give her space she probably needed.

“Alright,” strangely she felt a little uneasy at going into a memory alone. It was nice knowing that someone was always with her if it ever got too bad.


	11. These Are My Confessions

“Ginny, it’s good to see you,” Hermione hugged a much younger Ginny, she loved Harry but she needed some girl time. Even if that girl happened to be her now ex’s sister.

“I missed you,” they sat down to visit.

“How’s it going?”

“My brother has been a total ass and mum has had it with him, __he__  was told if he can’t be polite he can stay at the shop or with Harry when you’re not there.”

“But otherwise has it been okay?” Hermione asked. “I didn’t really  expect your family to have to deal with my trying to get everyone out of Azkaban.”

“Hermione don’t you dare,” Ginny stopped her, “you asked mum if she knew anyone. From what I was told you didn’t ask her to take anyone in did you?”

“No, I really did just want an idea of anyone I could ask.”

“Exactly, you didn’t force anyone into it. Now, it has been a little awkward at times but it’s not that big of a deal for most of us.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ginny continued, “When Harry was here last week, did you know Pansy appologized for trying to give him over to Voldemort?”

“Harry didn’t say a word.”

“As far as I can tell, they’re trying so as long as they aren’t causing problems then who cares.”

Hermione sagged against the sofa, “Look at me bringing the fun conversation.”

“Just keep that self doubt that sounds like my idiot brother out of your head. Why don’t you stay over and we can do a proper girls night.”

“Oh no,” Theo said coming down the stairs.

“What?” They asked him.

“First I have to get used to all these gingers and then I’m being outnumbered by girls.”

“Ignore him. He’s an only child and was brought up with no manners.” Pansy said both seeming to be more at home since the picnic.

“Just for that Theo, I would be happy to stay the night Ginny. I know let’s invite every girl we know and stay outside Theo’s room all night. Pansy what sounds irritate him the most?”

“You are cruel,” Theo said.

“Never claimed I wasn’t,” Hermione found Theo fairly similar in manner to Harry.

“Pansy, girls night, my room after dinner be there.”

“So should I floo call Milly? Theo can’t stand her.”

“Do it.”

The three girls giggled at Theo’s face.

“That is it, I’m asking if I can go over to Draco’s.”

“I know what we’ll need. Ginny bounced off to the kitchen. Mum, can you help us bake some cookies?” The next thing they knew the three girls were covered in flour and being thrown out of Molly’s kitchen.

“How are we such capable witches but inept in cooking?” Hermione asked noting the flour stuck in her hair.

“Just lucky I guess,” Pansy said dusting flour off of her slacks.  

Let’s get cleaned up, I’m going to tell Ron he’s staying at your place tonight and not to come back here.  

After dinner had commenced the girls were cleaned up, wearing pajamas and talking.

“I miss doing this with the girls at school,” Pansy said, “We didn’t get to do this kind of thing last year.”  

“I never did this,” Hermione said.

“Big surprise,” Pansy rolled her eyes.  

“It’s not like I was some horrid shrew who wouldn’t leave the library, yes I studied a lot, but it would have been fun to be invited.”

“Wait,” Pansy focused on her, “so your dorm mates didn’t even offer? Not once in six years?”

“Nope, I mean after third year I stopped trying to be included. They didn’t like me much so they ignored me.”

“Nuh-uh, we are fixing this right now! Weasley get me cards, hair brushes makeup the works.”

“I’ve got just the stuff.” Ginny got up and went up to her room.

“You don’t have to,” Hermione insisted.

“No, too late, you are repressed and we are setting this right. NOW!”

When they reassembled the girls were wearing face masks doing each other’s nails.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Hermione said, she knew better than to give a Slytherin that power over her.  

“What boy’s from school have you kissed?”

Ginny laughed.

Hermione’s glare should have turned her to stone, “Shut up.”

“Who!” Pansy demanded, “Now you have to tell me.”

Hermione groaned. “cmkmlggn”

“What?”

Hermione’s face was in her hands and she turned a deep shade of red judging by her ears. “It was not reciprocated and it was pretty awful but Cormack McLaggen alright.”

“Damn Granger,” Pansy said impressed. “You went right for the top shelf.”  

“And Krum,” Ginny said with a wicked smile.  

“I knew it!”

“Enough picking on me,” Hermione half scolded. “It’s your turn Ginny, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” a male voice came from the fireplace

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Malfoy what are you doing here?”

“Theo invited me.  You ladies look lovely by the way, the purple really compliments your features.”

They all at once remembered the face masks.

“Get out now,” Pansy and Ginny squealed both about ready to hex him into oblivion.

Arthur and Theo came rushing down the stairs.

“What is going on here?” Arthur yelled.

“Theo, I thought you were going out?” Pansy huffed.

“Andromeda was going out she said no, but Molly saidDraco could come over.”

“Would have been nice to tell us,” snapped Pansy.

“You were supposed to be in Ginny’s room. How was I to know you’d be down here looking like that? It’s enough to scare the pixies away permanently.”  

Current Hermione saw that Theo wasn’t as skinny as before, she supposed that’s what living with three square meals a day from Molly Weasley would do to you.

Arthur regained his calm, being so used to his own boisterous children, “There seems to be a miscommunication here. Draco, Theo upstairs, girls down here.”

“And stay upstairs,” Pansy spat.

Arthur cast a silencing charm over the living room. “Merlin boys are easier,” he grumbled leading them up the stairs.

 

Once the masks were cleaned off and the cookies were disappearing, truth or dare turned into a Q&A of gossip.

“I’ve got one, hottest boy at school?” Pansy asked.

Ginny eyed her wearily, “This stays in this room right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Zabini.”

“Ginny!” Hermione said horrified.

“Whoa,” Pansy said, “I did not expect that.”

“Look I love Harry very much but, he’s just like a tiny step down from Zabini. Now your turn.”

“I have to go back to Cedric Digory, he was so hot.”

“Hmm not bad.”

Hermione commented, “Hufflepuff choice is surprising though.”

“Pretty is pretty.”

“But what about now?” Ginny asked not satisfied with the gossip.  

Pansy shrugged, “There really isn’t anyone now. I was stupidly hung up on Draco for a while but that’s a no go for a long time. You’re up Hermione.”

“Pass. So much.”

“No you have too,” Ginny whined.

Hermione took a minute, they didn’t press her because they were both dying to know if she was taking this long about it. “If we are going solely on looks?”

“Which we are,” Pansy nodded encouragingly.

Hermione looked towards the stairs before covering her face “Malfoy alright. He’s the best looking even if he is an ass.”

Pansy and Ginny stared at her with mouths hanging open.

“I have seriously misjudged the wholesomeness of the Gryffindors.”

Finally snapping out of it, “You are shitting me,” Ginny said. “You never told me that.”

“Ginny,” Hermione scolded. “You cannot say a word.”

“I Promise.”  

“Pansy?”

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t say a thing. His ego can’t handle that it’s just I never would have pegged it.”

Hermione saw her younger self blush profusely.

“It’s not like I had a crush on him or anything.”

“Of course not,” Pansy agreed.

Hermione felt uncomfortable, “I’m getting snacks.”

Left alone in the living room Pansy and Ginny both stared at each other.

Hermione was gone for quite a while waiting for her face to cool down. At some point, she heard the boys from the stairs.

 Draco and Theo waved a white flag, rather a white handkerchief,  “May we proceed?”

“You may. What do you want?”

“We’re hungry.”

“You are going to get fat Theo,” Pansy said flatly.

“Like we’ve ever eaten food like this in our lives.” He slipped into a stilted accent, “It’s quite improper to indulge oneself, as you well know, Miss Parkinson.”

“Gods your father was an ass,” she retorted.

“He was at that.”

Hermione decided she’d ask Draco about it once out of the memory.

Past Draco was already halfway into the kitchen.

Hermione had heard him coming and passed over a plate of cookies and a bag of crisps.

“Thanks,” He said awkwardly. Thank yous were not easy for him.

“You’re welcome, there’s more in that cabinet if you don’t like those.”  

He stood there shifting. “No, I mean, for helping all of us you don’t know what it was like in there.”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“It wasn’t, and…. I’m sorry.”  

He quickly glanced at her arm then took the bowl and walked away.

Hermione was left feeling very confused.

 

 

 

Hermione breezed into the room where Draco sat reading.

She sat across from him and stared at him with an odd funny face.

“What?” He finally asked.

“So you apologized that easily?”

She enjoyed how he went rigid and how his face turned pink.

“Nothing to say Malfoy?” Hermione teased.

“That evil witch. Of course that’s what she’d give you.”

“Don’t sulk, it was actually a cute memory better than the last one anyway.”

“Learn anything interesting?” He asked.

“Nothing that I can divulge to you,” This was the first time the two of them really had an actual conversation. Most of their talks involved skirting around anything substantial.

“I do have a question though, I saw something that didn’t make sense.”

Draco turned to give her his full attention, “Go ahead, I’ll answer if I can.”

“What was the deal with Theo’s father? Pansy made fun of him for getting fat and he was always so… I don’t know, sickly.”

Draco sobered. He ran his fingers through the back of his hair. Hermione waited, knowing if he was taking this long it must not be easy or good.

“You still obviously remember enough about my father right?”

“Of course I do, how many grown men threaten twelve year olds?”

“Right, imagine him but so much worse.”

“Worse, seriously?”

Draco looked absently around trying to put his words together.

“Nott Senior was a vicious bastard. And I mean that. My parents were not overly affectionate like yours, but they still accepted me as being their son and heir. The old man… he needed an heir but beyond that he couldn’t care any less about Theo’s existence.”

“When his mother died he started dealing with Theo and he was rigid. We all grew up with strict behavioral codes, but Nott didn’t trust that Theo could handle any freedom. He put...I use the term spells loosely, but he put spells on him that wouldn’t allow Theo to do anything he deemed inappropriate. No over indulging in food, he wasn’t really allowed outside at home. He didn’t learn to fly until right before school and that’s because he would have to know for academics.”

Hermione’s heart nearly broke for Theo. “That’s barbaric.”

“You have no idea, the spells wore off mostly when we were away at school but it would strengthen again at home. When the old man died the spells fell away, but we were sent to Azkaban and he didn’t do well there.”

“None of you did,”

“He and Pansy, they weren’t weaker than us but the dementors prayed on them more.”

“But then he went to the Weasley’s.”

Draco was looking off at something that wasn’t there, perhaps the past Hermione thought.

“You know there is something to be said for the wounds that love can heal.”


	12. Entrapment

Harry wouldn’t allow Hermione to go out of the house, with the vague assurance that “It was vital to the case that she stay put.”

Hermione was all for safety but she was going stir crazy in the house, which despite the library wasn’t nearly as large as she had expected.

She even got tired of the library, well not entirely, but she needed to get out of the house and the weather was a mix of ice and rain for days so she was trapped inside.

Her husband, however, was not oblivious.

He popped inside the library after lunch, “Care for a field trip?”

“I would go to Azkaban for the afternoon to get out of the house for a bit.”

“You really need to find a hobby while you’re on leave, but don’t worry it might even be barely tolerable.”

“What should I wear, since you haven’t said where we’re going?”

He smiled devilishly, “Grab a jacket just in case and meet me at the fireplace in five.”

Not that she was about looks, but based on those smiles she got from him, she could see how it could have happened.  

Hermione ran to her room and threw open the closet. Just because what she was wearing was fine she wanted to look a little bit nicer. She grabbed a prettier jumper than the one she was wearing and tossed on some boots. She pulled out a jacket and turned to leave.

Something caught her eye. Besides sleeping and dressing, Hermione hadn’t spent much time exploring the bedroom. It seemed too invasive.

Sitting on the bedside dresser there was a jewelry box. Deciding it obviously belonged to her, she opened it up and found a few simple necklaces.

She grabbed a golden chain that had a red stone surrounded by several smaller yellow stones on it. It looked vaguely like a flower and something about it called to her, probably the Gryffindor colors she decided. Fastening it around her neck she pulled on the jacket and rushed down to the fireplace.

He was staring at his watch, “Tisk tisk, seven minutes Miss Granger.”

“Oh, shove it,” she said and stepped inside with him.

Draco took her arm and threw the powder.

Hermione swore she misheard him until they appeared in the middle of the Burrow’s living room.

There was a solitary shout of “Hermione,” immediately she was enveloped in a Mrs. Weasley hug. Hermione melted into it and stayed in the embrace far longer than she usually did, and Molly obliged.

Hermione let go first, feeling the tears welling up, she hadn’t known just how much she needed a mother’s hug. For her, it had been months and months of camping and hiding from everyone, including their loved ones.

She wiped her eyes, “Sorry, it’s just the last time I saw you was at Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about dear,” Molly patted her back, “now the tea is ready, come sit for a bit before everyone starts piling in.”

“Bill can’t come today, the kids are all down with something, he hasn’t been to work in a week.”

“That’s alright, tell me about Bill’s children, Draco said they had three?”

At this Molly beamed, she’d gotten over her dislike of Fleur and adored all of her grandchildren. She carefully went over some of the children and grandchildren.

“Charlie is a menace, do you know he sent us a card saying ‘Merry Christmas from me and the family,’ and he had the dragon’s wearing Santa hats.”

Hermione didn’t know Charlie all that well, but it certainly sounded like him.

She went over Bill and Percy, and Ginny as Hermione had obviously met James, but oddly didn’t mention George or Ron. Hermione glanced around the room and there were obvious blank spots on the wall where pictures had been, as well as the clock being covered.

“Why are there pictures missing? And the clock?”

Draco swooped back into the room from wherever he had been hiding, “That is my fault, the healer said not to shock you with some information and slowly build up to some things.”

“What like I’m married with no recollection of it?” Hermione fixed him with a look, she meant it to be more playful but it was hard to tell where the line was.  

Draco looked guilty, “Yeah things like that.”

“Oh stop pouting it wasn’t intentional.” She said but didn’t like that information was purposefully being hidden from her. “You swear the healer said you have to do this?”

“I swear.”

“Fine, then I won’t be mad about it.”

“I’m sorry dear, I agree though, you should take your time with bigger things for now.” Molly picked up her wand and a box came floating out of the kitchen, I believe you remember these.

“My favorite thank you.”

“I best go check on supper, you two get comfortable Arthur should be here shortly.

Hermione had warmed up and pulled off her jacket.

Draco’s eyes went immediately to her neck.

Absently her fingers found the pendant.

“This is alright, isn’t it? I mean is it mine? I should have asked.”

“No, you shouldn’t it’s yours,” was all he would say about it.

Arthur and Theo came through the floo together. Both greeting Hermione with a hug.

“I didn’t think you’d remember me much,” Theo said.  

“Truthfully I don’t, but everyone else does.”

“Well, whatever works right? Although I’m not as handsome as in some recollections as others.”

“Undoubtedly.”

She took a moment to look him over, and he looked good. He was thin but a thin like Harry and Draco,  but he had some more muscle on him and there was just something about his face that hadn’t been in those memories.

He looked alive.

“Will your wife be joining us?

“My wife? Draco did you tell her? I thought you weren’t going to.”

Hermione took Theo’s hand and held it up to him. “It doesn’t take a genius, even someone without a memory can tell what a wedding ring is.”

“You always take the piss out of everything.” Which started everyone laughing. Or nearly everyone.

“Theo,” Molly snapped from the kitchen.

“Sorry, Molly,” Theo said with practiced humility.

George came in next, he was as boisterous as ever.

Just after him was Harry and Ginny. Ginny whispered to her, “Ron isn’t coming something about a case he’s working on.”

Hermione was glad of it, she just wasn’t ready to see him yet.

The evening wore on like so many before, missing a few people adding a few others.

Hermione desperately hoped she would regain her memories because she dearly wanted to know how they went from the battle to this.

After dinner, the whole family was playing some kind of game around the kitchen table.

Even Draco was playing.

George pulled Hermione aside, I know you’re supposed to be kept in the dark and whatnot but” he glanced to the side and no one was paying them any mind. “It might make you feel slightly better to hear it before everyone else that you are going to be an Aunt again.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Me kid around, never.” George practically beamed.

Hermione hugged him, “Congratulations,” she whispered in his ear.

“Thanks, but just you know, we’re going to let everyone else know soon.”

“My lips are sealed.”

 

 

As the hours wore on the family trickled out and finally, Hermione and Draco headed home with a tray of food Molly insisted they take with them.

With the food safely stored in the kitchen, Draco started to go up to bed.  

But something had bothered Hermione all afternoon.

“Draco,” Hermione reached out and put a hand on his elbow and he stopped. “What was it about the necklace?”

“What do you mean?” He played aloof but she could see his shoulders tense.

“You acted strangely when you saw me wearing it. Did I do something wrong?” He wasn’t going to tell her but the look in her eyes broke his heart.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He tried to relax and looked down at her, he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t __his__ Hermione, not yet anyway.  

The way he looked at her made her heart stop. “Sorry, it’s just,” he paused momentarily, “that was the first gift I ever bought you with my own money.”

“I don’t understand, if you gave it to me then why...”

“Did I freeze up like that?” He ran a hand through his hair disrupting the styled perfection of it, “I don’t know, it’s just that I know it’s important to me, but then you had it on and I wasn’t expecting that.”

Hermione knew there were pieces she was missing. For now, she let it go no matter how much it irritated her.

She reached up and gave him a quick hug, “Thank you for today, I needed it.”

Draco allowed her to dictate how long they embraced, when she let go of him he wanted to keep her close even just with some conversation. “What put you in such a good mood after dinner?” he asked.

She smiled devilishly and replied in a singsong, “I know something you don’t know.”

“When is that knew?”

“I was told something I can’t tell anyone right now, and it feels good to know something for once since my accident, and to know it first.”

She was smiling so much Draco didn’t press it. “Then I encourage you to keep your secret, for now.”

“Oh I will,” she went up to bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	13. Broken Expectations

Ginny became a regular at the Malfoy Residence, filling Hermione in on all the little things about the summer before they returned to school that she missed and didn’t necessarily need to see.

Hermione did not forgive Ron at all that summer and avoided him like the plague. Harry, on the other hand, was busy in training and didn’t have much time to spend with Hermione or Ginny.

The girls bonded together in their loneliness, Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione spent a lot of time together. Occasionally, they would stay at  Grimauld and watch movies and order takeaway.

A few reluctant, on Hermione’s part, shopping trips and while they were not extremely close yet, the few months they spent together before school did cement a solid friendship.

No death and doom hanging over her and her friends. Just hanging out with other girls and having pointless fun. It was really the first time Hermione got to be just a girl.

 

 

One day when Draco was out of the house, Hermione decided to go into another memory.

She wasn’t sure who this memory came from, but it was definitely a Slytherin.

 

 

It was their first morning in The Great Hall for seventh, or rather eighth, year, it was strange yet familiar to be back in the castle. She sat in her usual place only she was not surrounded by Ron and Harry. In their places were Ginny and some other lower years.

The Slytherins walked in as a group. Hermione couldn’t fault the logic, stay close together and avoid any encounters.

Pansy gave her a wave and she returned it.

“I can’t believe it.”

Hermione and others turned to see who was talking.

“What?”

It was a boy she didn’t know, “I can’t believe you would defend those Death Eaters.

“They didn’t deserve life in Azkaban.”

“Why not?” Venom practically dripping off of him.

“Have you seen what happens to prisoners there? I have, they’re driven mad.”

“Serves em right.”

“They are children. There were first years in prison, would you like to spend the rest of your miserable life there for something you did at eleven?”

“They were death eaters though,” another boy chimed in.

“I’m not doing this again. I don’t appreciate being called a mudblood and they are not death eaters.”

“That’s not the same thing,” Lavender said dismissively.  

“I don’t see much of a difference,” Hermione spat and grabbed her bag and pointedly stormed away from her houses table.  

Draco had warned her that she had done it, but it was another thing to see herself marching over to the Slytherins while absolutely everyone in the hall stared at her. “Can I sit?”

Blaise and Theo motioned her to sit, thoroughly amused by whatever was happening.

She threw herself into a seat with her back purposefully towards the Gryffindors.

“Thank you.”

When she started to calm down she saw the shocked looks of those around her.

She ignored it and spoke kindly to the nearest girl, “Tracy those purple shoes you wore on the train were so pretty.”

It took Tracy a second to snap out of it, “Oh thanks, Mum got them for me in New York.”

Pansy was further down the table and leaned over, “Hermione what was that movie we watched the fashion one, where she couldn’t drive the car?”  

“The one with the closet you liked?”

“Yeah.”

“That was Clueless,”

“That’s the one, thanks,” and she started prattling off to the others about it.

Theo decided that she had simmered down enough, “So how’s the lion’s den?”

“Rather irritating at the moment.“

“Aren’t they always?”

“Thin ice Nott,” Hermione snapped.  

“Shutting up now.”

“You don’t look comfortable, do we intimidate you?” Blaize asked with a leer.

“I don’t like having my back exposed.”

They all understood unfortunately too well.

“Take my seat then,” he offered like a gentleman.

“Shaking her head, I’d rather not see them right now.”

Parvati came by the table, “Hermione, I’m sorry. You’re right everyone is being awful and I’m sorry.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes.”

Hermione didn’t believe her. “Then sit,” she gestured at the open space next to her.

She hesitated a moment and complied visibly uncomfortable. “Blaise Theo Parvati, Parvati Blaise Theo. Ignore them if they get annoying that’s what I do.”

“It’s what everyone does,” someone else mumbled under their breath.

“I am hurt and offended,” Theo covered his heart with his hand.  

“I am flattered that I have annoyed you so to get an introduction like that, I only saw you a handful of times this summer,” Blaise said.

“A handful too many.”

“You know you secretly like me.”

“I know no such thing,” she was still angry but the snakes were at least amusing her.

“Consequently I did hear about your spa night,” Blaise smiled.

“From whom?”

“I won’t reveal my sources.”

“Spa night?” Parvati asked.

“Ginny, Pansy, and I were at the burrow having a girls night, it was fun. Pansy told us all sorts of sordid secrets about you.”

“No, she didn’t because I’d have to tell some of hers,” Blaise glanced down the table to where Pansy was happily chatting away.  

“If you say so,” Hermione shrugged, enjoying the uncertainty on Blaise’s face.

“You never seemed to be interested in that kind of thing,” Parvati said.  

Hermione shrugged it off, “I was never invited, seems that I like that kind of thing fine.”

Tired of missing her best friend, Lavender chose that minute to fetch her. “Parvati, I need your help with something.”

“Ok, and I am sorry Hermione.” She seemed exceedingly relieved to have any excuse to leave.

“You Miss Granger, have a venomous tongue,” Theo laughed out a compliment.

Hermione brushed it off, “I am not in the mood for playing nice today.”

Theo nodded, “I always knew you were a bit too ferocious for the Lion’s Den.”

“And where do I fit?” She challenged, “the snake pit?”

“Could be Granger, could be.”

 

 

Later in the boy’s dorm, they all sat about talking.

“Are you talking with your mother?” Theo asked Blaise.

He shook his head, “No, she kept urging me to make a good impression on Kingsley so I can get a good position if that isn’t possible keep my eyes open for something I can use later.” 

“Not surprised, anything interesting?” 

“I haven’t even tried mate. The closest thing to gossip or a scandal is he likes butter __and__  jam on his toast in the mornings.”

“So it wasn’t bad?” Draco asked.

“Are you kidding mate? It’s grand. Henrietta fusses over me a bit, which I don’t mind, I mean I’m eighteen it’s nice to finally have a bit of a mother. You heard from yours?”

“A bit, she’s still on house arrest, I can’t go to the Manor so we’re just sending owls back and forth. I don’t think she’s allowed to say much.”

“I hate to ask,” Theo began carefully, “but what about your father?”

“Don’t know and I haven’t asked.”

They all knew to drop it.

“How’s the aunt?” Blaise asked.

“Not much different than mother, except the kid was something to get used to. He’s alright though.”

Theo flopped down on his own bed.

Draco asked him, “How’s it going in the Gingerbread house?”

“Good actually. It was weird getting used to so many people but Molly’s great. It helps that Pansy’s there too.” 

“And the Weasel?” 

“Hates the very air that we breathe, which is fun to annoy him innocently on one hand but it is a fine line.” 

“We have to stay at least a year, so we can’t get kicked out or we’re back in Azkaban,” Blaise reminded him.  

Draco nodded, “Just keep our heads low and get through this year and we’re free.” 

“Free, we’re pureblood heirs, what is that?” Blaise scoffed.

Draco sat up animatedly, “Maybe more than you think. The ministry isn’t done punishing us yet. Just wait and see if they don’t clean our vaults for us.”

Blaise shrugged, “Besides that what are you saying, mate?”

“We could seriously get out, leave it. Take what we can and get out of England, do whatever would piss our parents off the most.” 

“I think you’ve lost your mind,” Blaise laughed at him, “right Theo?”

“Maybe not.”

“Really?” 

“It has some appealing merits.” 

“We were raised to take over family holdings, and investments what would any of us do?”

“Guess we have until summer to figure that out,” Draco smiled with a devilish grin.

 


	14. Merry and Bright

The memories continued to be dropped off by friends or Draco and Hermione continued on in order. That drove her round the bend as she just wanted to know what happened, but the healers all said she needed to take her time and get there gradually.

So she kept going back into her past.

 

They were all expected to go home for Christmas, Molly wouldn’t allow any less.

Ron had apologized, which Hermione accepted but knew it was only halfhearted. According to Ginny, Ron had taken all the pot shots he could at Pansy, Theo, and all the other Slytherins that he could get away with.

Despite the apology, this was not a holiday Hermione was excited for.

Hermione and Harry had gone to Godric’s Hollow at midnight on Christmas Eve with a plan to split their morning between the Burrow and then take presents over to Andromeda and Teddy later in the day.

They all received over-sized Weasley sweaters.

Even the adults. Blaise and Draco were the only new people of their group not in attendance, and Andromeda agreed to visit the day after.

When the time came, Hermione made an early escape alone wanting to get away from the noise, and Ron’s newest groupie hanging all over him.

“Can I come in?” Hermione poked her head out of the fireplace.

“Hermione you know you are always welcome.” Andromeda ushered her in, “I’ll get some tea. Draco we have company,” she called softly.  

Hermione loved Andromeda’s home, it reminded her of her parent’s home, pictures of their only daughter on the mantle. It was a bit more modern than the burrow but still homey.

She began unpacking her beaded bag. One box after another came out of the bag until she was surrounded.

Draco came into the room with Teddy on his hip.

“Bloody hell Granger how many presents did you buy him?”

“Oh it’s not nearly as bad as it looks, he likes to rip the paper.”

“As I have come to find out.”

It was odd that they had a moment alone, they hadn’t been since the quick apology in the kitchen months before.

“He seems to like you,” Hermione nodded at Teddy before adding, “seems you like him too.”

“He’s all right,” Draco tried to shrug off his indifference.

Teddy looked up at Draco and wrapped his baby arms around his neck. Hermione could see Draco melt.

“Right,” she laughed at him.  

Hermione adjusted a few of the boxes which caught Teddy’s attention.

His eyes were like saucers and transfixed by the sparkly paper and ribbons. Hermione knew her audience and she bought several shimmery papers just for Teddy.

He began fussing and wriggling to escape Draco’s grasp.

Draco called into the kitchen, “You better hurry with the tea, he won’t make it much longer.”

“I’m coming,” she set the tea down on a table. 

“Hermione!” Andromeda scolded her seeing the number of packages.  

“I swear the boxes are oversized and just so he can rip them open, I will clean everything up myself I promise.”

Once Hermione was done setting out her gifts, Draco set the baby down and he went right for the biggest bright gold box and ripped it open and then sat ripping the paper more. There was a single shirt in it which Teddy didn’t care about. He moved on and so the destruction continued.

Once he was done, the floor had been entirely decimated and littered with every imaginable color.

In all Teddy ended up with a few new outfits, a couple of toys, and some cardboard children’s books.

He was most interested in the largest box which he could crawl into comfortably and nearly fell asleep.

“I almost forgot, she reached back into her bag and pulled out five more packages.

Three of which were Molly’s sweaters, the others were gifts from Hermione for both Draco and Andromeda.

“You didn’t need to do this,” Andromeda said.

“I wanted to, it was nothing. They aren’t extravagant or anything.”

Andromeda’s gift was several of her favorite teas and treats to go with them.

On Draco’s box was written ‘Hogwarts use only,’ beneath it was a large care package of candies. All his favorites actually.

“Thank you, Hermione,” Andromeda said. “I’ll put these away now or someone will attack.” They all looked at Teddy who was half asleep in his box fortress. She got up and left the room.

“How did you know I liked these?” Draco asked.

“You used to always get those care-packages of sweets, I just looked for wrappers I remembered.”

Draco hadn’t thought about those care packages in a long time, his mother stopped sending them after fourth year when things became more hectic at home.  

“Thank you,” he said uncomfortable at possibly exposing too much.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ll be right back, Andromeda’s right about him, he can walk now and nothing’s safe.”

Hermione began cleaning up the heap of shredded paper when someone came through the floo.

She turned expecting Harry, she was very surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the middle of Andromeda’s living room looking frail but also very regal.

“Cissa,” Andromeda said politely returning when she heard the fireplace.

“Romi,” she tried to smile but it didn’t quite make it.

Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable but pasted a smile on her lips, “I’ll be going, thank you for letting me spoil Teddy.”

“You don’t need to go,” Andromeda said more out of politeness than her expecting Hermione to stay.

“I really should,” she bundled up her bag and began her escape.

Narcissa came up to her and grasped her hands, “Miss Granger, I cannot thank you enough for what you did.”

Hermione was too gobsmacked to reply or move.

“That horrible place, none of them deserved to be there. Words can’t express my thanks enough, but that’s all I can offer you is my thanks for getting my son out of that awful place.”

“You’re welcome,” she said a bit awkwardly.

“I know I treated you reprehensibly in the past and I would like to make amends. I am truly sorry about everything.”

Draco reentered the room to see Hermione in shock and his mother holding her hands.

“Mother,” He said surprised. Not even caring who else was there.

Narcissa dropped Hermione’s hands and went to Draco.

“Thank you, Andromeda, I’ll see you soon.” And Hermione made a hasty retreat through the floo.

The memory continued on.

Draco hadn’t seen his mother in seven months and he was overwhelmed. He hugged her. He didn’t even care that there were tears in his eyes. 

It had been eons since his mother had hugged him, and he was starved for any affection he could get. Andromeda was kind but she was relatively a stranger.

Narcissa also cried, “My boy, I’m so sorry for everything.”

Hermione stood within the memory and her chest constricted and ached at the sight of them. She didn’t know either of them well, but she knew from the pureblood upbringing this was uncommon and she felt like she was intruding on something deeply private.

She tried to focus on something else until the pair sat down and seemed to have regained their composure, though Narcissa kept herself very close to Draco as she gave him a gift.

Quickly and thankfully, the memory shifted to later in the evening.

“Draco, I need to speak with your Aunt privately before I go,” Narcissa began.  

Nodding, Draco had been accustomed to the implied ways his mother had taught him throughout his life to leave the room.

“I love you, Mother.”

“I love you too.” With a hug, he left and went up to his room.

“How have things been going?” Narcissa asked her sister.

“He’s as fine as can be expected, though he is much more subdued than what Harry and Hermione led me to believe.”

“Subdued is not a word I use to describe my son.”

“A lot has changed for him.”

Narcissa merely nodded at that, “Last year was not kind to him.”

“It wasn’t to many of us.”

“I never did tell you how sorry I was about both of them,” Narcissa stirred her tea not looking at her sister.

“Are you?” Andromeda challenged, “you never met them, or asked about them.”

Hermione could only call the look on her face shame, “That is my fault, but yes, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone let alone you. You’re my sister.”

“A convenient fact that you ignored for many years.”

“I did, you’re right, but I would like to try and be sisters again.”

Andromeda stilled, “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because those two boys are all we have left, maybe we could both have a little bit more.”

Silently Andromeda considered the request, it would be cruel to strip Draco from Teddy’s life because of her own history with his mother.

“If you want a place in my family, you need to realize that that now involves both Harry and Hermione.”

“I understand.”

“Really so easily?”

“I’ve learned to adapt,” Narcissa said.  

“Is that all?”

“Frankly, I’m too tired for all of it anymore, and that girl saved my son. I owe her a great debt.”

“She won’t want anything from you.”

“That doesn’t mean it still isn’t owed.” Narcissa remained silent waiting for her sister to say anything, when she didn’t Narcissa spoke again. “Please.”

Andromeda looked over her sister, she was no longer the spiteful young woman she had known, she had changed. They both had. Perhaps it was time to see who she was now.

“I can’t promise anything Cissa, but when you’re allowed I’d like for Teddy to get to know his Great Aunt.”

Narcissa smiled sadly, she should have had this years ago and known her niece. It was her own fault and she knew it. “Thank you, Romi.”

And the memory faded away.


	15. Sinking Ship

It had been a few weeks and Hermione’s memory was not coming back. This kept her out of work, and isolated. There was something just out of reach that she wasn’t getting.

Draco sat with her for breakfast like he did every morning.

“Hermione, there is a chance you won’t recover all or any of your memories, and I don’t like the idea of you waiting on your life hoping they’ll come back.”

Hermione was well aware of this, “So what are you saying?”

“You need to get back in the world, obviously not going back to work right now but eventually. And visiting friends.”

“You’re right I am sick of just sitting in this house hoping I’ll remember something, but Harry said I’m on lockdown for the time being.”

“You’re right, but I was hoping,” Draco fidgeted, “Hermione Granger would you go on a date with me?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, “Aren’t we married?”

“We are, but you don’t remember our courtship.”

It sounded so romantically old fashioned. Some part of her knew that dating Draco Malfoy would annoy and irritate her but she had done it once before. She could probably do it again.   

“Alright, I accept.”

A wave of relief washed over Draco, “I don’t have time to plan something deserving in a few hours so I think we should recreate a date we’ve already had.”

“And what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to watch a movie.”

She was a little let down at such a boring date idea, “Which one?”

“Titanic, it’s based on the ship that sank. You said it was supposed to be romantic or something like that.”

“Oh, I have a book about that.”

“You have a book about everything,” he teased.

 

 

Hermione finished with the book as Draco finished up some business.

They sat comfortably on the couch and watched the first videotape, and then the second. It was a rather long movie which Hermione hadn’t expected. When the credits rolled Draco flicked the lights on with his wand.

“Did you like it?”

Hermione sat quietly for a second collecting her thoughts.

“Well?” He prompted.

“That was bloody awful. There were so many inaccuracies,” she went on for several minutes and finally concluded with, “they could have both fit on that door.”  

She finally looked at Draco who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“What?” She huffed crossing her arms over herself.  

“That is almost verbatim what you said the first and only time we watched it.”

“You knew I didn’t like it?” She fumed, Draco could almost feel the steam rising in her blood, “And we watched it anyway.”

“Yes, because I know you didn’t like it when you watched it before but you don’t. For all I know you would like it.”

“Obviously I didn’t,” she snapped.  

They had dinner and he walked her back to her room.

“Draco,” she began “even though I didn’t like the movie that was fun. I like finding out for myself.”

“Next time I promise a new date.”

“Oh, you think there will be a next time,” Hermione gave him a soft smile to show that she was joking.

“I sure hope so.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about it,” she said coyly, “just don’t give me a memory about that awful movie, once was enough.”

Draco laughed at that.

Hermione thought it was a very good look on him to see him happy, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before going into her room.

A second later it hit her. 

She just kissed Draco Malfoy.


	16. Hard Truths

Hermione called an emergency girls only visit with Ginny.

She brought a pilfered a bottle of wine, and Gin provided snacked.

It was ten in the morning and Harry was off at work. Draco was in his study doing whatever he was doing every day.

Hermione was fussing with the hem of her shirt when Ginny snapped at her.

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione refocused on Ginny, she wasn’t even sure if she had been awake, to be honest.

Ginny shook her head, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You show up first thing, with wine and then you are off somewhere else.”

Hermione sighed, she was caught and she knew it. “You’re right, you’re right. So something happened last night, it’s not a huge deal but…”

Ginny softened and grabbed Hermione’s hand for support. “Did you remember something?”

She looked her directly in the eyes and said, “I kissed Draco last night.”

Ginny remained silent for a tick, then her eyes lit up “….And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’, I kissed him on the cheek.”

“Oh my god,” she threw a hand to her forehead, “what will the papers say? Hermione Granger Malfoy, the wanton hussy kissed her husband, and on the cheek no less.”

Hermione snatched her hand away and repeatedly smacked Ginny with the closest pillow.

Gin couldn’t suppress the cackles of laughter as she fought her off.

“You are a grade A prat. No wonder the two of you get on so well.”

“What do you expect me to say, you kissed your husband? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“But it’s Malfoy, so that is kind of a big deal.”

Ginny calmed herself down, “Look I know that you’re basically in 19, 20 year old you right now, but this has been normal for us for a long time.

Hermione took a glass and drank more of her wine. “I don’t know what I’m doing Gin.”

“None of us do, that’s called life. You have to play some catch-up but you’ll get there. But you have __got__  to stop putting so much pressure on yourself.”

“That is easy for you to say, you know what happened in your life,” she almost pouted. “I’m stuck in this limbo of I’m closer to thirty with a husband, and a career I can’t do but don’t know how I got any of it.”

“Yes, I know what happened and not all of it was a walk in the park. We all went through issues. You can skip a little of that if you’re lucky.” Ginny rubbed a comforting hand across Hermione’s back.

“Right now I don’t feel so lucky.”

“Hermione, you are a planner and a doer, and right now you don’t have the luxury of either.”

“I feel like a huge part of me is missing.”

“She is, but you can get some of her back, and if you can’t once things are a little more settled you can make new memories.” Ginny sipped on her glass fully enjoying the small break she had while James was asleep.

“Do you want to know how you got this life?” She mused.

“Absolutely.”

“You got all of it because you are Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy. And you don’t let anyone or anything stand in your way.”

“You know Gin, if this whole Quidditch thing doesn’t work out you wouldn’t be a half bad motivational speaker.”

“I will put that on the back burner.” Ginny refilled her glass, “Right now though, lets work of emptying this bottle.”

 

 

The next time Hermione was ready for a new memory Draco was not his usual kept together self.

His hair was ruffled from his constant fussing with it, Hermione noted that he rarely did so, but always if he was agitated. He also kept tapping his fingers on things. It wasn’t loud enough to be a bother, but he never fidgeted this much since she had come home from the hospital.

“What’s the matter?” Hermione asked. “You don’t seem very well, we can do this tomorrow if you’d rather.”

“It’s not that. What did you think of me in school?”

She quirked a brow at him, “Do you __really__  want me to answer that?”

“This once, yes.”

“I thought that you were an overdramatic, egotistical prat with a skill for throwing tantrums.”

Draco nodded not expecting anything less colorful, “And now?”

“A little less so,” she smirked at him.

He let go of a shallow breath, “I need you to remember that I  am not as horrible now when you look at these.”

“How bad can it be?”

“It’s not pretty.”

“I am warned. Thank you.”

“We’re going to skip a few months.”

Hermione gestured to the bowl and held out her hand, “Geronimo.”

He poured the liquid in the basin and they went into it together.

 

 

It was mid-March at Hogwarts and with some exams coming up, Hermione went down to the library to study. Finding the table in the back that she liked had bags on it she started to take up a nearby table.  

“No,” Theo said plopping down into a seat at that table as well.

“Do you own all of the tables Theo?” She asked.

 “You are persona non-gratis, Granger.” 

“Why what on earth did I do now? Show you up in class I’d think you’d be used to it by now.”

“Once in a while you are a vicious harpy do you know that?”

“I think you’re spending too much time with us,” Blaise finally joined his friends.  

“Alright stop telling me all my faults and tell me what I did wrong,” Hermione pushed into a chair opposite Theo.

“Did you introduce Pansy to the Spice Girls?” Theo leveled a glare at her, that on anyone else would have been intimidating.

Did she? She couldn’t remember, the movie had been on TV that one night Pansy had spent the night at Grimauld.

“I don’t know I might have, why?”

“Because all the female baby snakes think it’s the greatest thing ever and won’t stop singing it.”

“How is that my problem?” 

Just then Madam Prince walked over to them with a sour look on her face even for her. They were all ready to be scolded for talking.

“Mr. Nott Mr. Zabini, the headmistress would like to see you in her office immediately.”

“Is something the matter?” Hermione asked her.

“That is for the headmistress to discuss.”

Blaise and Theo collected their belongings and left the library. Hermione gave them a thirty-second head start and trailed after them.

“You’re going to get into trouble Granger,” Blaise said after the second set of stairs.

Hermione shook her head, “The worst she’ll do is send me away.”

Blaise and Theo led the way up the stairs to McGonagall’s office.

Once inside, they saw Slughorn and two Ministry officials, one tall one much shorter, standing behind Professor McGonagall as well as all of the eighth year Slytherins.

“Good, now that you’re here we shall begin,” McGonagall paused seeing Hermione walk in behind them, “Miss Granger I don’t believe you were called to this meeting.”

“I’m sorry Professor, I was at the table with Blaise and Theo when we were sent up, I assumed the three of us were wanted.”

Blaise and Theo schooled their faces to cover her lie but were both impressed by how easily she covered.

“Very well you may stay, it does involve you to an extent.”

“Now that you are all here, there was an incident in the school today. Would anyone like to come forward before I continue.”

No one said a word.  

“I see, there was an attack on a student today. A muggle-born student she was crucioed and while under an  imperius  she drew a symbol on the floor of the Great Hall when it was left unattended.”

Still, the students remained silent, there was a moment of foreboding they already knew what it was.

McGonagall waved her wand and an image of the dark mark appeared before her.

“We didn’t do it,” Pansy swore.

“And how are we to determine that Miss Parkinson,” the taller official said, “take your word for it.”

“I’ll take Veritasium, check my wand I don’t care.”

“We don’t have enough to check all of you,” the other official stated flatly.

McGonagall scowled, “Are you so inept that between the two of you, you are unable to check their wands for unforgivables? If that be the case then why are you on the premises.”

“We have our orders,”

“Perhaps I should speak to your superiors about the unjustified trust in your competence.

Yes, the Ministry was under new management, but Minerva would never forgive the Ministry on principle for cursing her and the school with Delores Umbridge.

The shorter official ground out, “We will need to see all of your wands.”

“Horace, stay here with your House, I will be in the hospital wing. No one is to leave until I return.” She turned back to Horace and spoke low, “keep an eye on them.” Her eyes darting to the two officials.

“Miss Granger, if you would.”

Hermione obediently followed.

They went through the corridors side by side. “Miss Granger, I would like you to speak with the student who was attacked. I know it is not a comfortable subject.”

“I understand Professor, I would be happy too. It might be easier with me.”

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

Quickly they made their way to the hospital wing and found the young girl sitting in a bed relaxing after her ordeal.

“Miss Thelma Sands, I trust you are on the mend.”

“Hello, Professor.”

“This is Hermione Granger, she has been through a similar experience, I thought it would be a good idea if you two talked for a moment.”  She walked out of the hospital wing and left the girls alone.

“Hello,” Hermione started. She hadn’t really thought past this part. She needed a moment.  

“Wow, you’re Hermione Granger.”

Hermione ignored that, yes, obviously she was Hermione Granger “I’m sorry to have to ask you about this, but Professor McGonagall said that you were hurt and I thought maybe I could help. Do you remember what happened?”

“No, I was going to the library and then I woke up on the ground in the Great Hall.”

That struck Hermione as odd, “Who found you.”

“Oh, my friends did.” She was watching Hermione so carefully and intently. If she didn’t look so excited, Hermione would have felt like she was being interrogated herself.

“And they saw what you drew on the floors?”

“Oh, yes,” she seemed rather cheery “It was all a bit scary.”  

Hermione tried to be sympathetic, “That must have been difficult after being Crucioed.”

“I suppose, I don’t remember it at all.”  

Hermione felt something amiss. She remembered if not every second of being Crucioed, but she couldn’t be sure if you were also Imperiused what that would do.

She would have to do some research on that later.

“How do you feel now?”

“Oh, I’m fine it doesn’t hurt.”

Didn’t hurt?

“Are you sure you were crucioed?”

“Yes I’m sure, my friends said I was acting like I was,” she began to fidget a little.

“So they watched you draw on the floor?”

Thelma began chewing on her bottom lip and she was no longer looking at Hermione. “Um, I think so.”

“And they didn’t get anyone to help.”

“I’m not really sure. I don’t remember.”

Something was really off about this.  

McGonagall stepped through the curtain also making up her own mind.

“Madam Pomfrey, does Miss Sands exhibit any signs of the Cruciatus curse?”

“No ma’am she does not, even a weak spell she should be feeling the effect for a few hours more.”

“Miss Granger and I will be leaving now but I will be back momentarily, I would think long and hard about how much more trouble you wish to be in.”

McGonagall marched out of the hospital wing and Hermione promptly followed.

“I didn’t think you were listening,” Hermione said.

“Silencing spells are inherently useful, as I’m sure you are aware Miss Granger.”

“Do you think you’ll ever call me Hermione, Professor?”

McGonagall gifted her with a rare smile, “Perhaps after you graduate, or perhaps not.”  

When they returned to the room the children were ordered to stay and they were left alone this time.

They could hear the muffled arguments of the Ministry Officials through the door.  

“So what happened?” Tracy asked.

“She’s lying, and McGonagall knows it.”

“How do you know?”

“I know, she said it didn’t hurt and she felt fine.”

“It hurts,” Theo said in confirmation.

Hermione looked to him gently and then the others. “It’s terrible and indescribable but it doesn’t just feel better.”  

When McGonagall returned she was followed by the Officials and a group of younger years mixed of all the houses but Slytherin, “That corner now,” she pointed.

They went quickly.

“You are all free to leave, I’m sorry for wasting your day and sequestering you here,  I will leave word with your professors who have assignments due tomorrow to allow for a day or two delay. You are dismissed.”

They all fled the room.

 

“I suppose you want a thank you now,” Draco spat.

The younger snakes went on their way, not wanting to be caught up in a second drama for the day. The eighth years stopped to watch.

“Actually I wanted to go to my room if you don’t mind,” Hermione scowled. Whatever this was she was not interested.

Draco got in front of her, “We don’t need a bloody savior, we have Saint Potter for that.”

“Good because I’m not one, now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Back off Draco, she got us out of trouble,” Theo said.

He ignored him, “Then you should stop acting like it or we’ll have to add Saint Granger the new hope of the Wizarding world.

“Draco, what has you in a snit? You know they were always going to assume the worst about us. You know how they are,” Blaise tried to reason with him.  

“Just let it go,” Pansy said. She too was ready to get out of this area of the castle and sulk alone in her bed.

Hermione didn’t need to be defended but she did need to leave or do something she’d regret. “I don’t know what your problem is but fuck off Malfoy,” she shouted at him.

She shoved past him and left the corridor presumably going to her room.  

Pansy smacked him on the back of his head.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

“We don’t need her acting like she can just come in and save us all the time,” Draco glared down at her.  

Pansy had practically grown up with Draco, she was used to this power play, he’d been pulling it since he was five.

She shouted back at him, “Well guess what dumbass we DO! We are tainted and we might always be, that mark on our parents’ arms is going to hover around us for years and maybe forever.”

Theo had to agree, “She got us out of jail, and yeah maybe they would have figured it out eventually but look at your cousin, do you want to wait twelve years to be called innocent when your souls been nearly sucked away?”

“No one is on our side Draco except Granger, so if she wants to ride in on her broomstick and save the day I for one am not going to say no because of pride,” Pansy added, “It’s nice of someone to think well enough of us.”

“When did you all become the Granger Fan Club?” Draco sneered at them.

“You know what she is right, I don’t know what your problem with her all of a sudden is but you really should fuck off,” Pansy shoved past him and Theo followed her.  

Blaise stood with him as the corridor cleared out.

“Going to hit me too?” Draco asked him.

“It wouldn’t do you any good with a thick skull like you have.”

Draco only scowled.

“I’m not getting in this but you do need to get over whatever this was today. Hermione earned herself a lot of loyalty from all of your friends.”

Draco opened his mouth to interrupt but Blaise held up a hand silencing him.

“I’m not on anyone’s side here. I’m just saying if you go to war with Granger, it might be a very cold place for you.”

He left him standing alone in the corridor.

 

They flew out of the dream and Hermione stood unmoving.

“I told you,” Draco went into damage control.  

“You certainly did.”

It was jarring to see him so much like his old self. This older Draco was not that same young man but it was startling her that she could have fallen for him.

“Please Hermione,  don’t get into your head. I’m not him anymore. Here,” he held up a vial, “please look at this one, it’s right after.”

Hermione didn’t move she was still processing. He had had such a sudden about-face.

“Please,” Draco begged again. That snapped her out of it. Malfoy would never say please, he was a spoiled brat, who hurt everyone around him. But Draco wasn’t him.  

Hermione took the vial and poured it into the basin not sure if she was ready to see more.


	17. Easter Holiday

Thankfully, the next day was the train ride home for Easter break. Yet, even on the train, no one spoke to him. He supposed it was just as well.

A few days in there was an urgent Floo call for Andromeda. 

“Draco can you take Teddy upstairs?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation but he did hear his Aunt laughing.

“I would rather take the girl than that boy of yours. She can stay the night while you ring him out.”

Pansy arrived with an overnight bag not looking at anyone.

“Thank you for letting me spend the night Mrs. Tonks.”

“It’s Andromeda. Now, I’ll be going out for a bit, if you need anything in the meantime let me know.”

“I don’t need anything, thank you,” Draco noted how hollow she seemed.

“Draco would you show Pansy her room.” 

He took her bag from her, a politeness his mother would have been pleased to see.

“Of course, we’re upstairs,” He said and lead the way.

Once they were in the guest room he dropped her bag on her bed and sat on the corner of it.

“I’m still mad at you,” she said.

“Not surprised. Now tell me, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” she answered too quickly.

He arched an eyebrow, “Pans?”

Pansy sighed, “I got caught kissing someone and Molly is upset.”

“Theo? I heard her say the boy.”

“Noo… not Theo.”

“Please dear Circe tell me you were not snogging Ronald Weasley.”

“Ew, as if.” Using a phrase she picked up from the past summer of muggle movie watching.

“Then who?” He crossed his arms impatiently.  

Pansy bit her lips together and closed her eyes.

“George,” she said quietly and her face reddened immediately.  

Draco stopped teasing her, his mouth fell open and he merely stared wide-eyed.

“Please say something,” Pansy said desperately, “yell at me, insult me. Anything.”  

“Avada me. Please. This world doesn’t make sense.”

Pansy scowled at him “I hate you sometimes.”

“Of course you do,” now he was laughing at her. “What possessed you to start snogging that one?”

“I didn’t exactly plan it. He was just really nice and he would tell these awful jokes and he’s not at all funny but he still jokes. But he’s also dealing with stuff, his twin is gone and it kind of just happened one night.”

“Come again?” Draco was no longer laughing.

“What?”

“One night? How long has this been going on?” Draco asked more clearly, falling into a surrogate brother role.

“About a month.”

“A month. And you got caught already,” He began to laugh once again.

“Shut up.”

“They’re going to kick you out of Slytherin after that. Shove you right into sodding Hufflepuff.”

“Stop it. Do you think Molly is going to kick me out?”

“Andromeda thought it was funny so I’m assuming not. If she does you can probably stay here, we’re not out of school for long.”

“I don’t want to leave there Draco, it’s so nice, and yeah we used to make fun of them but seriously they’re so nice and I screwed up everything.”

And then she started crying.

Draco had known Pansy since their infancy, he couldn’t recall ever seeing her cry.

He was at a complete loss.

“Please, stop crying Pansy.

Pansy wouldn’t or couldn’t and asked him to leave.

Draco called for Andromeda but she didn’t answer, she must have gone off early.

Draco went to the floo and called Ginny.

Theo answered it, can you get Ginny?

“What is it?” She spat.

“Pansy is upset can you come over?”

“Oh bloody hell no, Mum is reading George the riot act for taking advantage of her and it’s like Christmas.”

And she disconnected the call.

Tracy was in France. He didn’t really talk to the lower year girls.

He didn’t want to do it but he didn’t really know what else to do.

“Grimauld Place,” he called into the fire.

“Hello,” she said cautiously

“Granger, can you come over here? I’m at my aunt’s.”

“Why?” There was a bite to her voice he had found too often as of recent.

“Molly sent Pansy over, she’s upset and I’ve never seen her cry, Granger. Please.”

Hermione disconnected the call.

Draco was alone to deal with a teenage girl who was sobbing and he had no idea what to do for her.

He made tea and went back to her room. He knocked and went in. He found her curled up on the bed. She had stopped crying but she wasn’t really all there now.

Draco tried putting the tea next to her on the bedside table and she stared right through him as if he wasn’t there.  

Three months in Azkaban hadn’t done this to her.

He was going to kill Weasley for this.

“Hello,” there was a shout from downstairs.

She was like an angel coming through the flames.

Draco went to the staircase landing, “Granger?”

“I needed to grab some stuff. Which room?”

He showed her where Pansy was.

“You out,” Hermione said to Draco.

“Why?”

“You are a boy and probably not helpful right now.” She noticed his concern and she softened. “I’ve got her. Promise.”

Draco nodded and left.

The memory didn’t stay with the girls but it did later see Draco sitting on the couch when George Weasley came running through the floo.

“Where is she?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I love her, and I’m going to tell her that.”

Draco was too surprised to say anything else, “Upstairs.”

A moment later Hermione came bounding down the stairs looking uncomfortable

“What happened?”

“You know what Malfoy, you don’t really want to know.”

He slid her a glass of butterbeer.

“Thanks,” Hermione downed half of it.

“That bad?” 

“It was a bit off-putting, to say the least.”

They sat in awkward silence.

Draco tugged at his collar, he knew he had to do it but that didn’t make it easier, “Thank you for today.”

Seeming to realize who she was with now, “I didn’t do it for you,” she bit.  

“I know, I’m sorry for what I said.”

“You should be,” Hermione snapped back.

“I deserve that,” He knew it and admitted it.

“You know what Malfoy, you really do. I wasn’t trying to be some hero or whatever else you think of me.”

Obviously, she had been thinking on this for some time waiting for the moment she could repay his outburst. “Since I was twelve I’ve had adults who supposedly know best screwing up our lives and putting us in danger and not listening. That got a lot of people killed. So yeah, I tried to fix the problem because it’s fallen on me and Harry and Ron since we were little to do it.” 

Now that she was going she was seething.

“I hate being called the Golden Girl or the Golden Trio and whatever other stupid nicknames I get. I just didn’t want my friends getting hurt. So excuse me that your delicate pure-blood male ego was damaged but I will not apologize for seeing a problem and trying to fix it.” 

Draco waited for the tirade to go on. When she didn’t speak again he said, “You’re right and I am sorry.”

That seemed to deflate her argument slightly.

“Good.”

She did not accept the apology and he realized it was not enough to just say he was sorry, even if he did mean it for once.

“I don’t like taking help from anyone,” he began, “as I’ve found out when someone does something for you, you end up owing them. And it’s not always something you want to do.”

Hermione didn’t say anything or look at him so he went on, “The way my father raised me and the people he surrounded himself with, favors are power over you. Maybe today it’s can you get me tickets to an event, later it might turn into bribing a verdict. He taught me that you never take a favor unless you’ve got more on them. I know it isn’t right but it’s hard to get past your entire upbringing all at once.”

Hermione thought on that but she was still hurt and angry.

“You’re right, I do want something from you and it will be difficult for you.” She let her words sink in before asking for her favor, “I want you to try and stop being a total prick.”

It wasn’t funny in the least, she was angry and he was allowing himself to be vulnerable, but he laughed anyway.

It was a small chuckle and he tried to stop it but as he laughed Hermione’s face turned into a scowl which made him laugh harder. Eventually, she cracked and she laughed as well.

When they regained something of their composure, Draco said, “I’ve never heard you swear and twice in a week I’ve managed to get Hermione Granger to curse at me.”

“What can I say, you bring it out in me. Besides, be glad I wasn’t really cursing  you.”

“Fair enough. I am sorry,”

“I forgive you, on one condition,” she held out her hand, “friends.”

“Us friends? Really?  

“Maybe just friends-ish,” her hand dangled there in the air waiting him out.

He thought about what Blaise said, that he would be awfully lonely seeing as all of his friends had accepted her so easily.

His hand touched hers, “friends,” then he added, “ish”

Just then George and Pansy came downstairs eventually, holding hands with gooey lovey-dovey eyes.

“So I guess you two are a thing now?”Hermione asked.

“This is gross,” Draco added.

George scowled at him, “Just for that you don’t get to come to the wedding.”

Hermione and Draco both paled.

“Wedding?” Hermione asked a noticeable tremor in her voice.

The air had been sucked out of both of their lungs.

After a moment George and Pansy began laughing hysterically, “I told you that would get them,” Pansy said nearly falling into his side.

“I love you,” George said.

“You were joking?” Hermione clarified.

“Yes, we were joking,” George said.

“It’s not that unusual Pansy said, sacred 28’s get engaged early if their parents force it, but no we are not engaged it’s only been a month of sneaking around. I want to be taken on a proper date first.”

“So why did you try to kill us?” Draco asked

Pansy shrugged, “I thought it would be funny,”  

Hermione was suddenly terrified for all wizardkind.

 

 

Draco shifted around nervously, “So?”

Hermione didn’t like the memories in the least. Draco was nice then horrible and then nice again when he needed something. But he had chosen to show her both of these memories.

“I admit, that you were awful but you did a better job of apologizing this time.”

He let out a deep breath he’d been holding.

“I know the last one was bad, but this was a big deal for me and for us later. You can’t really understand this one without the last one.”

“I understand needing to show me that, but it’s jarring,” she admitted.

“Trust me I know, I didn’t want to show you but it was important. But also know that I learned from this.”

Hermione gave him a look he called her teacher glare, “Did you?”

“If you don’t believe me,” Draco smiled, “I’ll just have to show you.”


	18. 18 Lions and Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full honesty here, I half-assed the editing on this one because I was seriously sick for a few weeks then someone in the family was in the hospital. I think I was going to add more to it but now I’m not and here we are and it's a bit short but next one is mostly done and back to normal.

 

Hermione was walking towards the living room when she heard a snarky discussion. Pansy was sticking her head out of the fireplace.

“I want to come over,” Pansy argued, “it has been weeks Draco and I want to visit her. Ginny said that she’s on house arrest.”

“It is not house arrest,” Draco scowled at her.

“Yes, it is,” Hermione called. “Draco let her in.”

“Fine, I’m overruled.” He threw his hands up and got out of Pansy’s way as she soon pushed herself out through the fireplace.

“See you should just listen to me more often.”

Pansy rushed over and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

“How are you, is he driving you crazy?”

“Of course.”

“I am right here,” Draco growled at both of them.

“Yes, darling fix that and go get us some snacks,” Pansy shooed him away.

Pansy spoke quickly so Draco didn’t catch them, “He was a mess when you got hurt, Theo and I were with him when he got the news and he was hysterical. Are you alright?”

“I’m alright I promise, but what about you, how is little Weasley?” she whispered conspiratorially.  

“Did George tell you that part too? He wasn’t supposed to.”

“No, just that there was a little Weasley to be, I assumed from the last memory I saw, he’s never looked at anyone like that before.”

“Ugh, he or she is a kicker. I didn’t know exactly where all my internal organs were before I got pregnant but I can positively identify each and every one of them.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, not yet.”

Draco came back into the room with a tray.

“Wonderful now excuse us you have deprived me of Hermione for too long.”

“It is my house,” He told Pansy.  

“And a lovely house it is, now shoo.”

“Draco why don’t you do whatever you like to do that is not in this house for a bit,” Hermione offered. He hadn’t left her alone in the house since she’d come home. “Pansy’s here to babysit me.”

“That’s not-

“You heard her, we are set for a few hours at least. Give the girl a chance at someone who does more than growl at people.”

Draco grumbled something as he left the room.

Hermione started laughing.

“Now I’m getting  a better picture of how you and Ginny got on at the Burrow.”

“Oh, we had the best time teasing Theo and George,” Pansy’s smile grew almost evil.  

“I wish I knew.”

“Where are you in the memories?”

Hermione told her what little she did know, which didn’t take that long.

“Oh, that’s all the build-up you haven’t really gotten to the fun stuff yet.”

“What fun stuff?”

Pansy just smiled, “Don’t try that on me. I was warned with extensive bodily and wardrobe harm if I spill anything. And as much as I love a little gossip I am not about to risk my Prada for a little bit of conversation.”

“Come on not just a little bit of a hint?”

“Only that’s all of the at school bit, what real fun could we have at school? The rest of your history is real world. Getting a job, dating Draco, marrying him. I swear I thought you were joking when you told me.”

“Why?”

Pansy pondered the question, “It’s just that you two were so very different and you are both stubborn and unrelenting, except with each other. Somehow you both mellow the other out and rile each other up.”

“That sounds very sweet actually.”

“You two were nauseating.”

“And I’m sure you and George were prudish.”

“Not at all, we were the fun couple.”

Hermione shook her head laughing to herself.

“What?” Pansy asked.

“I got a vibe from the last memory and I still have it.”

“And what is that?”

“You and George are a dangerous combination.”

“What can I say? Lions and snakes work well together.”


	19. Bookworms in Bars

Hermione was sick of feeling like a young girl. She was much older physically, it was time to skip to something more important. Or as Pansy had said, real world.

 

“Are you sure you want to see this memory?” Draco wondered if this was a good idea, but who was he to decide what she could handle. As it was he felt guilty enough dictating where she could go and what she could see.  If Potter didn’t get it handled soon, he’d grovel and ask his father if he had too.

“I have too.” Hermione poured the vial into the basin and watched the liquid shimmer around.

“You won’t get the full memory, you were alone for most of it.”

“That’s alright, I-” she faltered. What did she need from it? “I just need to know how I handled it.”

She held out her hand and he took it before they dipped into her memory.

 

Hermione sat in a trashy muggle bar, called __T__ _ _he Queen__ _ _’__ _ _s Regret__ , somewhere in Australia.

It had not been a good day for her. She was deeply regretting not taking Harry or Ginny up on their offer to come with her.

Unfortunately, now that her parents had been located, there was nothing to be done. Their memories could not be restored. They had tried for weeks and no luck.

Today the healers said that any more attempts would only cause them more harm than good.

Today was the day she had to give her parents up. There had always been a bit of hope. Hope that she’d live through the war.

Hope that she would find them.

Hope that she could fix their memories.

Hope that she would have her family back.

And now she had nothing.

She always was thorough wasn’t she, she scowled into her drink.

The bartender sat a glass down in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “ I didn’t order this.”

“Bloke at the bar sent it.”

That bristled Hermione, she came here to be numb not to be bothered.

“Can you please tell him no thank you, or sod off, I don’t care which.”

The man laughed, “He said you’d say something like that, you English.” And he left without taking the glass.

Hermione adamantly would not touch it. She stared off ignoring it and the rest of the world.

When the chair in front of her scraped, she was ready to let whoever it was have it. “Look I said- Malfoy?”

Draco took the seat in front of her with his patented arrogant smirk.  

“I don’t know where your muggles developed their spirits but this stuff is vile.” He sneered at the glass in his hand.

“Then why are you drinking it?”

“Why are you?” He retorted.

Hermione was just too tired for this, “What are you doing here Malfoy?”

“I asked you first.”

“It’s my table.”

He gave a dark laugh, “No idea, finding myself, running, melting.”

She liked that answer. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll turn to dust in all this sunlight?”

He didn’t take the bait as she expected. “I’ll tell you it was a great concern the first few days I was here.”

 _ _Days?__  “How long have you been here?” Hermione asked him.  

“About a week, I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“How did you end up in Australia?” She really was curious, “The last I spoke with Andromeda you still had some time left.”

“The day my forced restrictions were over I took what money I was permitted and took off. She knows where I am, I keep in touch with her and my mother.”

“Why did you leave?”

“You should know the answer Golden Girl. Because I could.” He became more animated, “For years I’ve been told what to do every minute of my day and everybody watching my every move. Now for the first time in my life, I can do whatever the hell I like.”

“Sounds wonderful.” 

“Would be if I didn’t have a time stamp of having to report back to the great and wonderful Ministry,” he bit out the last word like a poison.  

Hermione remained quiet. That sounded a bit familiar too.

“Now I’ve answered your questions, what are you doing here?”

They weren’t particularly friends despite their earlier pact, maybe that was better. Perhaps she needed not a friend at the moment. Maybe she was drunk, she’d use that as an excuse if she needed one. So she told him all of it.

By the end, she felt a little better.

Hermione was braced for the insults, the degradation. She received none of that.

“You Gryffindors, always so noble.” 

She half laughed half cried. “I don’t feel very noble.”

“Knowing what you know now would you have done the same thing?”

“Knowing that we won, I don’t know,” she admitted. Would she have been able to do what needed to be done if her parents knew about it.

“No, you barely won. That stint with Potter is the only thing that pushed you over the edge. It could have just as easily gone the other way.” He wasn’t boasting he was stating simple facts.  

She could tell it was not a future any of them would have relished.

“I know. We won technically but we lost so much too.”

Malfoy was silent for a moment, “They were looking for your parents but you hid them too well.”

Her eyes widened. That’s what she had worried about.

“Is that true?”

“It was a point of frustration for them. They knew where you grew up and searched it. Social security numbers were checked.”

Hermione felt a flush of tears bubbling near the surface.

“I think you know how __thorough__  they could be,” he glanced at her arm. “So would you?”

If she had to do it again knowing the risks.

“In a heartbeat.”

He smiled a soft sad smile, “See noble.”

“Doesn’t make me feel better.”

“You’d feel worse if something had happened and you could have stopped it. We have that in common.”

She had never figured that they had anything in common. Thinking back on what he looked like in 6th year, he obviously hadn’t been reveling in working for Voldemort.

It hadn’t occurred to her until now that perhaps there was more to his actions than wanting to be like his father.

It was all too serious.

Too real.

Draco took another long drink from his glass finishing it and made a face of disgust, “This is swill.”

It worked. The mood was broken.

“You’re the one who ordered it.”

“A lesson well learned.”

‘Where are you going to next on this excursion?” She asked.  

“I am meeting Blaise near Bari in Italy and then we are joining Theo in Monte Carlo.”

“Sounds fun.”

“You could join us.” He had no idea where that had come from, but  it wasn’t an unpleasant idea.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your boys getaway,” she said.

“Pansy would go for a few days if we asked her. You’re not scared are you, Granger?”

“Of course not.”

“Fine, I have a portkey scheduled for tomorrow at noon, meet me here.” Draco took a napkin off the table and wrote down his hotel address. “If you aren’t afraid.”

She didn’t like to be challenged but that didn’t mean she was going to go to Bari and did who knows what for however long.

On the other hand, she could use a break.

“No, it’s ridiculous.”

“Just an offer,” he said casually.  

She finished her drink, “It’s late I better get back to my hotel.”

Draco stood with her and followed her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Look around you. It’s late and this is not the best part of town. I’m walking you back to your room.”

“I’m not helpless,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed “Merlin help the muggle or wizard who thinks you’re helpless. But I’m also a gentleman and I’m walking you back to your room.”

“I don’t need you too,” she said.

“You can’t make me leave either.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” a gentle threat hung in the air.

“What are you going to do? Hex me? In front of all these muggles, “he whispered,” can’t go causing international scandals now, can you?”

Hermione scowled but stopped complaining.

Draco left her just outside of her hotel.

“See you tomorrow,” he went off into the dark.

“I am not going to Italy with you,” she called after him but her words just floated through the air.


	20. Intentions

****Bari was hot and humid but nothing like Australia.

Draco and Hermione had argued for five minutes about him helping her with her bags until she relented and he used a feather-light spell on all of them. “Is Blaise staying with his mother? I thought they didn’t get along.”

“They don’t,” Draco said meandering towards the villa. “He came to settle his inheritance and by now he has.”

Coming around a gate Hermione asked something she hadn’t thought of, “Where are we staying then, I’m sure his mother is going to just love me and my muggle heritage and all.”

“Not much she can say about it, as of three weeks ago Blaise owns the estate. Well, one of them. It was in his inheritance from his father. His mother will be in one of her own family dwellings now.”

They walked on.

“Draco,” Blaise called as Draco rounded a gate, “it’s about time you got here.”

“You’re welcome that I am here to cure your loneliness.”

“Look at this face, I am not lonely.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “God you’re both so insufferable.”

“Granger,” he said in surprise. He gave Draco a questioning look. “Nice to see you too. I knew you were fascinated by me. Did I know you were coming?”

“I merely took advantage of a free port key thank you very much.”

“Really, so you’re leaving now are you?” Blaise countered.

“If you keep it up I might.”

He smiled that smile he thought was charming, “I will wear you down, Hermione.”

“I’m about to go back to Australia if you keep this up,” Draco growled.

“So it’s fine for you to be Merlin’s gift but we bicker for three seconds and you’re going to leave the country,” Hermione complained.

Blaise shook his head, “He’s just upset that he isn’t the center of the universe.”

“Obviously.”

“So our rooms are where?” Draco ground out.

“Come on princess,” Blaise grabbed a random bag and led the way.

“Don’t call me that,” Hermione demanded.

Blaise didn’t even look over his shoulder to reply, “I was talking to him.”

Draco sent a small stinging hex at him.

 

He showed them each to spacious rooms. There was much about the pureblood lifestyle that Hermione disliked, but she couldn’t argue that their rooms were uncomfortable. Not to mention the incredible view from her window.

Fields that looked right out of a postcard stretched out until they met the sea.

After she cleaned up and changed her clothes, she went exploring.

She found Blaise in the kitchen with bowls scattered all around him.  

“What are you doing?” Hermione sat across the island studying him.

“I am testing out a fresh batch of wheat,” he said as if that explained everything.

“I don’t understand,” she admitted.

“The land around the Villa has a few acres of wheat and an olive orchard. I’m testing this out to see how well the flavors developed. It’s not as tricky as growing grapes, but not every year is quality.”

“Do you need any help?”

He laughed, “With your hair, I will suffer and work alone thank you.”

She glared at him, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Her hair did end up in everything she made the muggle way. “You know there are charms to prevent that.”

“I like doing this anyway. Besides,” he began kneading the bread, “I have some questions for you.”

“You do, do you?”

“What exactly is going on between you and Draco.”

Hermione violently coughed, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Granger. He runs off sulking to Merlin knows where and pops up here with you in tow. So what’s the deal?” Blaise stopped working to watch her reaction.

“The deal is we happened to run into each other. I was having a bad night and he invited me. If it’s a problem I can go.”

“I didn’t say it was a problem, I’m just looking out for him.”

“About what?” she asked incredulously.

“If you say it’s nothing then nothing.”

“What’s nothing?” Draco walked into the kitchen freshly showered and changed.

Blaise covered easily, “Granger here was just complimenting her room.”

Hermione was flustered but she tried to seem at ease. “Yes, I’m surprised it was ready for an extra guest.”

“Funny you should mention it, I’m thinking about turning this into a hotel.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Simple enough to run with a staff. No pressing day to day business decisions.”

Draco asked surprised, “You’re going to open your family home to strangers?”

“Pff what family. The ones who ignored me or the one who manipulated me?”

They felt the mood shift towards darker unpleasant thoughts of war, death, and a madman.

“Well, I for one would come back,” Hermione said joyfully, “If you need testimonials I’ll give you a grand review.”

“Thank you Granger.”

“But only  if that bread is any good.”

“Oh, my bread will be just fine Granger.”  

“Don’t get so surly, a review from the Golden Girl here, you wouldn’t need to be that good and they’ll still flock to it.”

“I’m not the Golden Girl, here I’m just a tourist,” she smirked. “So gentlemen, what’s the best distraction.”  


	21. Distraction

****“I hear we’re having a party?” Pansy sashayed into the great room.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked.

“A little snake told me that this was the place to be.”

She gestured towards the door, “I also brought some entertainment.” 

“That would be me,” George said as he walked in.

“George.” Hermione ran up and hugged him.

“No, I put my foot down, I have allowed the prissy Malfoy, I have allowed a muggle-born Gryffindor, I will not let a ginger into my home.”

“Jealous of the competition?” George asked.  

“You are no competition.”

“Now now boys play nice. Hermione, we need to get ready for a night on the town.”

“I suppose there’s no getting out of this?”

“Not a chance.”

“Fine.” Hermione obediently followed. She knew it was easier to go along with Pansy than to waste time arguing with her.

Once they were alone the inquisition began, “I’m very curious as to how you ended up here. I’m guessing Australia did not go well?”

“No, it didn’t,” she avoided looking at Pansy. She didn’t want to feel sad, she just needed to be not her for a little while.

“Fine I am a good distraction, what have you gotten to see?”

“I just got here this morning.”

“Good, we’ll have time to do this right.

Pansy fixed her hair into soft ringlets and did her makeup, a touch more than Hermione wanted but Pansy insisted.

“I would like it if you would wear this.” Pansy held up a black and red-trimmed lace dress.

“This is gorgeous, but I can’t it’s too expensive I’m sure.”

“It isn’t actually.” Pansy looked away fiddling with her own dress.

“Pansy, what’s the matter?”

“I made it,”

“Really.” Hermione picked it back up examining it. It looked expensive, not amateurish at all.

“Pansy I’m looking for flaws and there aren’t any, you should be really proud of yourself.”

“Really? Molly taught me sewing charms last summer and I always liked clothes. I was thinking about maybe opening a shop, or working out of an apartment or something. It’s stupid.”

“No it isn’t, and I would be honored to wear it.”

“I could shorten it if you like,” Pansy added once they were both dressed.

“It’s short enough thank you.”

Pansy walked into the kitchen where the boys were waiting.

“Really Draco, head to toe black?” Where the other two were wearing some amount of color in their dress shirts, Draco had a suit and jacket with matching black shoes.  

“You’re one to talk,” her growled back at her.

“It’s my color,” she flipped her hair nonchalantly.  

They stopped short when Hermione came in.

“What? It’s the makeup, right? I told you it was too dark Pansy.”

“It’s perfect,” Pansy demanded.  

George broke the silence, “I just have to say, I wish I had a camera.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see the look on my brother’s face when he figures out what an idiot he was.”

“Stop it,” Hermione blushed furiously, “let’s go if we’re going.”

 

 

Blaise showed them to the best spots in the city.

They drank wine, a lot of wine, and sampled the food at three restaurants that night. It was pointless and indulgent and Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun.

It was the first time she had really tasted freedom. There was no Dark Wizard trying to kill her best friend, no professors plotting to kill them or use them, they were just young and for the moment free.

The last stop was a night club.

Pansy had George take Hermione for a spin on the dance floor.

As soon as they were gone, the snakes started in on Draco.

“What is going on?”

“Why did you bring her?”

“Are you together?”

“What is with the third degree?” Draco scoffed, “She was practically crying in a bar and I invited her.”

“That sounds suspiciously like empathy.”

“Quick find some veritaserum this can’t be Draco Malfoy.”

He looked coldly at them. “You’re more friends with her than I am, you’d think you’d enjoy her being here more.”

“Oh, I do love having another girl in the testosterone pit of hell that is your friendship,” Pansy said sweetly. “What I am asking is WHY?”

“Are you making a play for Granger?” Blaise had no interest in Hermione, but he wanted to see something.

“No, I am not.”

“Fine, then you don’t mind her dancing with other blokes?”

Draco scoffed, “Not at all.”

Blaise gave Pansy a look and he got up and offered a hand to Hermione, he laughed at something she said and he took her hand and spun her.

George made his way back to the booth.

Draco watched Hermione and Blaise dancing.

“I need a drink,” he got up and went to the bar.

“You get sorted whatever you didn’t want us hearing?” George asked Pansy once Draco was out of earshot.

She grinned up at him, there was no reproach in his voice. He knew how she was and he accepted that, he even enjoyed a little of the chaos she concocted. “Not completely.”

“I know that look, you’re plotting something.”

“And if I am?” She batted her eyes innocently at him.

George laughed and pulled her over for a quick kiss.

“Scheme away, and let me know if you need some help.”

“I could use a drink,” she said.

“And if I just so happen to overhear something?”

“You’re wonderful,” she watched him walk away. He did look good dressed up.

Shortly after, Hermione returned and Blaise followed Draco to the bar.

“How’s the dress?”

“Still comfortable,” Hermione seated herself completely unaware of the intrigue her mere presence had caused.

“I put a cooling charm on it.”

“And I greatly appreciate it.”

“Next time I think maybe green for you,” Pansy mused.

“Why?”

“Just that you’re making a lot of people jealous tonight. May as well give them the color they deserve.”

It was an odd comment, but Hermione chalked it up to Pansy being a little drunk.

George came back with a glass for both ladies and went back for his own.  

“They’re jealous of my fabulous wardrobe,” Hermione said, she really did like the dress.

Pansy eyed the bar.  George was far away from Draco and Blaise but she knew he probably had an extendable ear on him.

“Not yet but one day they will be.”

They clinked their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan to be updating more regularly, that hiatus was not planned nor enjoyable but here we are. Hope you are all having a good start to your Autumn.


End file.
